Always
by Mellow girl
Summary: When tragedy strikes the team learns about a part of Carter's life that she's kept hidden.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first try at a Stargate story! Let me know what you guys think!**

BREAKING NEWS

Landory Chemicals has caught fire! Officials are not sure what caused the fire, yet. We do have a report that even though it was after hours, there are several casualties and more injured. We will report when we find out more.

Jack O'Neill sat in the briefing room with Daniel and Teal'c, waiting for General Hammond to get off the phone and for Sam to arrive. He hadn't seen Sam all morning which was very unCarter like. Just as Hammond hung up the phone, Sam walked into Hammond's office. Jack watched her from the window; she did not look like the same Carter he had seen yesterday. She was pale with dark rings under her eyes, which were red rimmed and puffy. Her hair stood up all over the like she had been running her hands through it impatiently. The fact that she stood stiffly instead of her usual confident stance at Hammond's desk caught the attention of Daniel and Teal'c as they began to watch the window, too. As Sam spoke, they saw the General's face go from a small smile to his eyes being filled with sympathy and a small frown. He walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder. She then left the office, never once looking into the briefing room.

"What's wrong with Sam?" Daniel asked, frowning from his chair at the table.

"Major Carter has some personal things she needed to take care of and will not be joining us for a few days." Hammond's tone indicated that he wanted no more questions on that matter.

"She didn't say what was wrong? What if it's serious? Should we contact Jacob?" Daniel babbled, ignoring the General's glare

"I'm sure she is fine Daniel." Jack reassured even though he was frowning.

Teal'c had not said a word, but worry for his friend showed on his face.

"Let's continue with the debriefing," General Hammond stated firmly.

The sun was beginning to set by the time Jack was able to get off the base. He parked in front of Sam's house. He frowned when he saw Doctor Fraiser's car at a house across the street. He waved to her as she got out of the car.

"Colonel O'Neill, what are you doing here?" Janet looked both ways before crossing over to him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Carter lives over there." He pointed to the house across the street.

"Actually sir..." She stopped when the garage door started opening.

"Hi Janet!" called a little boy in a Spiderman helmet as he rode up on a scooter. Following behind them was Samantha Carter, pushing a tiny little girl in a stroller. The girl was waving and smiling. Both children were small in size with big brown eyes, black hair, and tan skin.

"Hi Daniel. Hi Malea. Did you take a nice walk?" Janet watched the little boy wiggle in front of her.

"Daniel, go to the potty." Sam urged as she helped Malea out of the stroller. The little boy ran into house.

"Carter?"

"Come on in, sir." Sam picked Malea up and walked into the garage, parked the stroller next to a pink riding toy, and then went into the house. The garage looked like normal family garage. Sam's car was parked by two adult bikes and two child size bikes. Helmets and toys were scattered around the floor with the occasion tool tossed in a box. It even reeked of oil and gas.

Which was all good, except, when did Carter have a family? He was a little hurt that Carter didn't tell him about the children or the obvious fact that she was living with a man. Especially since they had a ended up wrapped in each other's arms; hell, they went further than that only a couple months ago when she showed up to talk to him after that crazy billionaire kidnapped her. He walked into the house to see the kids were at the kitchen table eating pretzels while Sam and Janet were at the sink rinsing dinner plates and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Nice place." He glanced around the cozy well-lived in house.

"I'll explain everything, sir, just let me get the kids in bed first." Sam's eyes pleaded with him to stay.

"Take your time. I have nothing else to do tonight." He proved his point by flopping onto the brown couch.

Sam smiled softly as she walked past him toward the back of house which he guessed was the kid's rooms.

"Hey, Carter, how old are the kids?" he called, picking up a picture of her and the much younger children.

"They're four and two, sir," Janet said, coming in to the living room carrying Malea. Malea wiggled to get down and walked toward Jack cautiously.

"Hey there." He smiled.

"Malea this is my friend, Jack. Sir, this is Malea." Sam introduced as she walked back into the living room her arms full of pajamas and diapers.

"Jack from your team? You look at stars, too?" Daniel raced into the living room and leaped over the arm of the couch to sit next to Jack.

"And that is Daniel. He loves space and stars." Sam chuckled as she grabbed Malea and started undressing her.

"And rockets!" Daniel stood up on the couch, putting his hands over his head to form a triangle and made a noise that sounded more like a balloon deflating than a rocket ship.

"That is a great rocket, but rockets fly." Jack's eyes sparkled as he lifted the little boy in the air over his head. Daniel's laugh made Jack smile, and he gave the boy a toss which made Daniel laugh harder.

"Sir, please don't wind him up right before bedtime." Sam's tired voice floated from the floor where she was sitting with Malea in her lap who was twisting her hair and sucking her thumb in pink leopard print pajamas. Sam looked beyond tired and pale. Jack wondered how long she had been awake. He put Daniel back on the couch, and the child sat down pouting.

"You want me to put Mea to bed?" Janet reached for the Malea.

"NOOO, MOMMY!" Malea cried, burying her face in Sam's shirt.

"Will you let Janet help you brush your teeth and then I will read you a story? Sam stroked Malea's hair.

Malea held her arms up to Janet. Janet picked her up and headed for the bathroom.

"Good girl. Daniel come put on your pajamas, please." Sam held up his dinosaur pajamas. Daniel crossed his arms and continued to pout.

"One, two..."

Daniel ran over to her.

"Thank you. I'll give both of you a bath in the morning before preschool. Now let's put on your pajamas."

Daniel took off his clothes and let Sam help him step into his pull-up and pajamas. She looked off balance as she stood up to go brush Daniel's teeth. While she was in the bathroom the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Jack went to the front door to see Teal'c and their Daniel standing there, looking confused.

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Daddy?" Little Daniel ran out of the bathroom with tooth paste on his face.

"Daddy? Whose is that?" Daniel looked over Jack's shoulder.

"That is Carter's, Daniel, and don't call me Daddy." Jack stepped to the side to let them in.

"Major Carter does not have children." Teal'c looked at the small boy in front of him. Little Daniel took one look at Teal'c, turned around, and ran back to Sam in the bathroom.

"Apparently she does now T. Have a seat, it's our story time after the kiddo's" He pointed to the couch.

Sam carried little Daniel back into the living room his face buried in her shoulder. Janet followed behind them, carrying Malea.

"Daniel, these are my friends I was telling you about. Guys, this is my Daniel and Malea." Sam introduced gently rubbing Daniel's back.

"Since when?" Daniel asked confused.

"This morning actually. Just give me twenty minutes to get them to bed and then I will explain everything, I promise." She sounded desperate.

"Take your time, Carter, we'll be here."

"Thank you, sir, there's beer in the fridge help yourselves." She walked back to the kids' rooms with Janet behind her. Janet came back into the living room a few minutes later.

"You and the kids seem close." Jack walked to the fridge and grabbed four beers.

"I met them about nine months ago. Just out of the blue one day, Sam wanted to know if Cassie wanted to babysit her neighbor's children. I met them when I dropped Cassie off. Apparently, Sam and their dad, Paul, had a date," Janet explained and then took a sip of her beer.

"I bet the kids love Cass." Jack smiled.

"Paul said he had never seen the kids respond so well to a sitter. The kids are used to the nanny during the day when he is at work, but that is about all the adults they're around. "

They sat drinking their beers in comfortable silence until Sam walked back into the living room. They all noticed the tired and haunted look in her eyes as she sat on the large tan foot stool in front of them.

"I met Paul Phum a year ago when he knocked on my door in the middle of the night asking if I would come stay with the kids while they slept. He had an emergency with a project he was working on at his job. He was one of the head chemists at Landory's Chemicals. So, I agreed to come over that one night. I fell in love with those kids." Sam spoke quietly as she looked down at her hands.

"Landory's is the place that burned down last night. Sam, I am so sorry." Daniel took Sam's hand into his.

Tears leaked down her face freely as she took a shaky breath.

"I was his emergency contact, so I got the call from the hospital early this morning. I'm glad the kids are still little. Malea slept, and Daniel played with some toys he brought to the waiting room. They didn't understand what was going on. They put Paul in the ICU with burns covering most of his body and smoke inhalation. He made through the night, but by the time I got back from dropping the kids off at preschool, he was gone." A small sob escaped as she put her face into her hands. Daniel moved over to the stool and pulled Sam into his arms. She cried into his chest for a few minutes and then pulled away.

"The kids keep asking for Daddy and don't understand when I tell them he's not coming home. I've been able to keep them distracted all day. Tomorrow I'm going take them to preschool to keep them on routine and get things prepared for the funeral." Sam yawned.

"What about his family?" Janet reached out to take Sam's hand.

"He was an only child, and his parents died in a car crash right after he graduated from high school. He never talked about any other family. The kids' mother gave her rights up right after she had Malea, so I could try contacting her, but I don't think she would come," Sam said sadly.

"When was the last time you slept, Carter?" Jack noticed that her blinking was getting heavy.

"Just a little over twenty-four hours." Sam shrugged.

"Sam, that's not healthy for you, in your condition." Janet glared darkly at Sam.

"If you're wondering what Janet is talking about, yesterday afternoon I found out I'm pregnant." More tears dripped down Sam's face as she stared at the floor.

"Hey." Jack gently lifted her chin up so that she was looking into his deep brown eyes. "We are here for you, whatever you need." Jack leaned in and hugged her. She always felt safe in his arms. Jack felt Carter's body relax; he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep mid-hug. He carefully carried her to the master bedroom. Janet followed behind him and untucked one side of the bed while Jack laid Sam on the other side to remove her shoes. He gently moved her to the exposed sheets, and Janet tucked her in then stroked Sam's hair. Sam was exhausted and never flinched.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is chapter 2! Sorry it took so long! Thanks to my beta Donna!**

Chapter 2

Sam woke up nauseous. Which was nothing new lately. What was new was that she was in Paul's bed; she usually slept in the guest bedroom. She looked at the clock on the nightstand and was surprised to see the kids had slept through the night, that was a rare thing for them.

Sam's team and Janet thought she had been in a romantic relationship with Paul but that was not true. Paul was a great friend, they both respected that their jobs had secrets, he was a great dad, and she missed him dearly already. The baby she was carrying, was not Paul's but her commanding officer's. Something neither of them had planned on happening. So much had been going on lately and then she got kidnapped by Adrian Conrad and the Colonel had been shot. She just went to check on him. She wasn't sure how much either one of them had to drink but it led to them waking up naked with each other. Even though it hurt her they both promised never to speak of or do anything like that again. They couldn't it wasn't allowed. They both loved their jobs dearly but what now? Suddenly now she had a four and two year old to look after. When Paul was alive, she knew the kids had their father. So every time she stepped through the gate she wasn't worried but now she was all they had left plus she would soon have a new baby to think about. Could she really do that? She hadn't even told General Hammond yet. All he knew about was Paul's death. This was all happening all so fast, and she didn't even know how it all happened. Of course she knew how it happened but she didn't understand. She was on birth control, even if they didn't use a condom she shouldn't have gotten pregnant this easily. The SGC required their woman to take birth control shot that lasted three months; she just got her shot a month ago.

She wasn't sure if it was stress or morning sickness but she bolted out of bed and made it to the toilet before vomiting. After she finished gagging, she gingerly stood up, flushed, and made her way to the sink. She turned on the sink, washed her hands, and then used her hands as a cup to rinse out her mouth. She tried to ignore the fact that she looked awful, as she felt, in the mirror, as she went to go check on the kids.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw little Daniel curled up by Jack's side sound a sleep with Jack's arm securely draped over him to keep Daniel from falling off the couch. Both of them with slightly opened mouths snoring softly. Janet was in the glider with Malea wrapped tightly in her arms. No wonder the kids were still asleep they loved to be cuddled. She hated to wake all of them up but the kids needed a bath and the adults needed to go to work. Sam walked over to Janet and gently rubbed Malea's back.

"Malea it's time to wake up sweetie." Sam patted the child's back.

Janet's eyes fluttered open. She looked down at the girl in her arms.

"Her and Daniel woke up when Teal'c and Daniel left. Malea was ok with me rocking her, but Daniel was more persistent in wanting you so the Colonel found some cartoons for him to watch and convinced Daniel to lie on the couch besides him. They both fell asleep pretty quick after that." Janet smiled as Malea blinked her big brown eyes at her. She handed Malea over to Sam. Malea snuggled into Sam's arms and then laid her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks for staying with the kids I guess I really needed to sleep. Didn't mean to just pass out like that. " Sam stroke Malea's hair gently.

"It was understandable you need to rest. Your body doesn't need to be put under so much stress right now. " Janet's voice was in full doctor mode.

"Stress is nothing new to my body," Sam huffed.

"You have never been pregnant before. " Janet reminded gently.

"Yeah, that surprise still hasn't sunk in yet."

"Did Paul know? "

"No I only saw him for a few minutes before he went to work. I thought I could tell him later. " Sam's voice cracked; She was so emotional right now.

"I hungry "Malea whined from Sam's shoulder.

"Ok, lets get you fed then I'll give you a bath and then off to preschool. Sounds like a good plan to you?" Sam smiled down as she felt Malea nod.

"I want to stay with you today Sam. I want to look at stars with you." Daniel's voice came from the couch.

"Not today buddy. I have some errands I need to do I'm not even going to work. So I need you to go to school like a big boy." Sam explained.

Jack rubbed his face as he sat up on the couch. Daniel got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom.

"Morning, Sir , would you like some breakfast? " Sam headed for the kitchen.

"I'll take some coffee if you have it." He stood up and stretched the kinks out of his back.

Sam sat Malea in her booster chair and then went to the cabinet to get a coffee mug. She reached past Paul's Star Trek cup and grabbed a dark blue cup for Jack and a yellow cup for Janet. She poured them both a cup of coffee before grabbing the bread to make toast. She put the bread in the toaster then went to get the kid's cereal. She grabbed both boxes of cereal and their brightly colored bowls from the cabinet before going back to the table. Daniel ran into the kitchen followed by Jack and Janet. Sam helped Daniel into his booster seat then poured his cereal for him and then poured Malea her cereal followed by pouring milk for on both cereals.

"I like Fruit loops too." Jack smiled at Malea as she dug into her breakfast.

"Mine!" Malea pulled the bowl closer to her.

"Malea be nice! Jack's not going to take your cereal." Sam frowned at Malea as she buttered her toast.

"It's ok, Carter, she's just protecting what's hers." Jack looked amused.

"Do you like my cereal?" Daniel put another spoonful in his mouth.

"Fiber Crunch? Really?" Jack asked, as he read the box.

"It's good, I like crunchy!" Daniel defended.

"If you like it, that is all that matters." Jack shrugged taking a sip of his coffee.

"You sure you don't want something to eat, sir? Janet?" Sam asked, again.

"I'm fine." Jack looked into his coffee cup thoughtfully.

"No, but thanks for the coffee, Sam, but I need to get going I want to run home and check on Cassie and then I have to go start my shift. Call me if you need anything." Janet dumped the rest of the coffee down the sink and then put the cup in the sink.

"Thanks again for everything." Sam hugged Janet.

"Bye Janet!" Daniel waved.

"Bye!" Malea copied.

"Bye, kiddos see you later." Janet waved.

"Carter, we need to talk." His voice firm.

Sam saw that the kids were done with their breakfast.

"Yes, sir. Hey guys go play for a little while and then we'll take baths." Sam wiped off Malea's hands and then took her down from her seat. Then she helped Daniel down from his seat. The kids ran off to play in the living room.

They stood there in tense silence.

"Did he know?" Jack whispered tensely.

"Sir?" Sam wasn't sure she heard him.

"Did he know what you and me did a couple of months ago?" his dark hurt eyes bored into hers.

"Actually he did." She frowned.

His eyebrows went up.

"Why would you think I would cheat on someone?" Sam asked angrily.

"You're living this secret house wife at night life what else are you not telling me, Major?" Jack snapped.

"The baby's yours, sir" Sam hissed, looking down.

"What?" his voice soften.

"Paul and I weren't in a sexual relationship. He was a dear friend and very private which is why I never told anyone about him or the kids, expect for Janet and Cassie, which was because we needed a sitter. He was upset for some reason that I had slept with someone; all he said was that he couldn't explain but it didn't matter now but he was happy that I was happy. I'm just not sure how it happened" Sam explained trying to read Jack's face.

"What do you mean? You're the genius." He frowned.

"I know how it happened, sir, but it shouldn't have happened this quickly. Even if we didn't use protection I'm on birth control." She huffed.

"We did use protection. I always use protection."

She nodded.

"Could it have been someone else? Do…"

"YOU! You Jack are the only one I have slept with. I don't know what kind of person you think I am but…"

"Carter, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything I was just asking if you think that Conrad guy did something to you." Jack's face softened.

"No the time frame doesn't match up. I'm nine weeks and the Conrad case happened thirteen weeks ago." Sam looked down, she was feeling sick again.

"What are we going to do?" he sighed.

"I'm going to have a baby while raising a two and four year old and work at the SGC; What are you going to do, sir?" Her voice steady and calm.

"Sam." Jack whispered.

We can't do this, Jack, not if we want to keep working together" Sam sighed.

"Were you going to tell me?" Jack asked angrily. He knew why she didn't tell him but he wanted to stay mad it would hurt less.

"I don't know." Sam looked down.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, Carter." He pushed himself off the counter and headed for the door.

"Jack...yes, sir" she finished.

She closed her eyes when she heard the door close.

"Noooooo!" Malea wailed from her room.

Sam shook her head she had to get the kids ready.

Daniel sat down in front of Jack at the table in the mess hall. He frowned as the older man stared down into his full bowl of fruit loops.

"So I was thinking that maybe Teal'c, you and I could take turns helping Sam out with the kids. You know until she gets the hang of things." Daniel shrugged.

"She seems to be doing ok." Jack looked up from his bowl. Daniel stared at him for a minute and then frowned deeply at him.

"Her boyfriend dies and leaves her with two children plus she is pregnant and you are angry that she didn't tell us about her personal life, Jack, grow up." Daniel spits out and walks off.

"If you only knew Danny boy," Jack whispered before going to throw his trash away.

Sam wasn't sure what she was going to do. She had dropped the kids off at preschool making sure to tell the teachers and the director what had happened to Paul and that she would be the one responsible for the kids now. Everyone was shocked and sadden by the news. Even though Paul was a quite private person he was very involved with the kids and things they did at school. She had told the school to call her if the kids got too upset before school ended. They lasted half a day and now she had two crying children in the back of her car and she was suppose to meet with General Hammond in an hour. She had called him and set up a meeting so she could tell him about her pregnancy, which was something she did not want to tell him over the phone. Janet was working, Cassie was in school and she couldn't find the nanny that kept them during the day, anywhere. She hoped Daniel would be in his office and he would watch them.

"Daniel, Melea do you want lunch? I have to go to a meeting at my work so I might be a little while." She asked, spotting a sandwich shop.

"Yes! We get to go to work with you?" Daniel bounced in his seat as the tears turned off quickly.

"You have to be a good boy and listen and after my meeting I will show you some star maps that aren't in your book." She pulled into the sandwich shop.

Malea was still crying when she got to the SGC. The poor little girl just kept twisting her hair and chewing on her fingers. Sam couldn't get her calmed down enough to take a drink or eat a few chips. Sam hoped Malea wasn't getting sick. She would take her to see Janet after her meeting. Sam got a lot of funny looks as she walked down the halls of the underground facility with two small children, especially with one crying on her shoulder. She knocked on Daniel's open office door.

"Sam what are you doing here?" Daniel was surprised to see Sam and the kids at his door. He stood up and sat the ancient text he was looking at on the table.

"I have a meeting with Hammond in a few minutes could you watch Dan for me? Malea is being fussy. I know she won't stay with you; I'll keep her with me. Hammond will understand." Sam lead little Daniel over to a clear part of the table and sat his lunch down.

"Sure, I thought Hammond knew everything?"Daniel grabbed a stool and sat Dan on it.

"He doesn't know about th Y." Sam spelled.

"We'll just hang out here until you get done." Daniel smile.

"Thanks! Be good buddy."

"Bye!" Dan waved.

Sam took the elevator to where Hammond's office was and was rubbing Malea's back as she walked down the hall.

"I thought you were taking some personal days, Carter?" Jack's voice came from behind her.

"I am. I just need to meet with Hammond to explain some things and then I'm going back home." She turned around.

"She ok?" Jack nodded toward Malea; Jack could see that neither female was very happy. Sam still looked exhausted and the little one, he couldn't remember her name, looked miserable.

"I don't know she's been fussy all day and I can't get her to eat anything else, all she has had is fruit loops." She explained.

"Is she running a fever?" He put his hand on Malea's forehead.

"I didn't check. She feels a little warm but she has been lying up against me so I'm not sure." Sam defended.

"Has she been chewing on those fingers like that for awhile?"

"Yes?"

"Sounds like her two year old molars are coming in, those can be a real pain. You want to come with me, little girl, and I will get you something to help those itchy gums?" Jack held his arms out to Malea.

Malea buried her face in Sam's shoulder.

"Her name is Malea, Sir, and she is not use to you yet. She is pretty slow to warm up to people but thanks anyway." She turned around and headed for Hammond's office when a wave of dizziness came over her and she gasped for air. She swayed for a moment and tried to take a deep breath. She put Malea down not wanting to drop her. Malea began to wail and cling to Sam's pants.

"Please Mea, just give me a minute." Sam panted as she pressed herself against the wall.

"Carter, what's wrong?" Jack hurried to them and picked Malea up hoping to calm her some.

"I'm fine now. I just got dizzy and couldn't catch my breath." She tried to smile but failed as began to slide down the wall and into darkness.

Jack ran down the hall with Malea screaming to General Hammond's office.

"Colonel O' Neil, what is going on?" Hammond demanded after the Colonel busted into his office with a crying child.

"We need a medical team down here now Major Carter just passed out in the hall!"

Hammond quickly grabbed his red phone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry this took so long I got a little stuck. It may take longer for chapter 4 because I hope to be starting a new job soon! I hope! I do have Chapter 4 started so don't worry! Thank you all that are reading and reviewing!

Thanks to my beta Donna! She is great!

CHAPTER 3

Sam woke up confused. She looked around at her surroundings. Why was she in the infirmary? She remembered had trouble breathing and she hoped the baby was ok.

"Good you're awake! How are you feeling?" Janet walked around the curtain.

"Better, Janet is the baby ok? Where's Malea?" Sam frowned.

"Colonel O'Neill got something to help Malea's teeth and then took her with him." Janet reassured.

Sam relaxed a little.

"Is this the first time you had those symtoms?" Janet looked at Sam's chart.

"Together, yes. I've been out of breath and sometimes and I've been dizzy but not like that. Stop dodging my question is the baby ok?"

"The baby is fine but I do have more questions," Janet still looking down at the chart.

"Ok."

"How has your morning sickness been?"

"Kind of rough but I can handle it."

"Have you been drinking more fluids?"

"I've been trying too. Janet, please what is going on?" Sam grabbed Janet's hand to get her attention.

Janet sighed and sqeezed Sam's hand.

"Do you know if you have a history multiples in your family? How about Paul?"

"Not that I know of...Janet why are you asking?" Sam paled.

"When they brought you in I did another ultra sound. This time the scan clearly showed two fetus. I don't know how I missed it the first time but, it was very clear this time." Janet held up a black and white photo for Sam to see.

Sam took the picture from Janet. She was shocked she could clearly see two little forms they weren't as big as a singled nine week fetus but they looked ok to her.

"Sam, Hammond asked about your condition and I told him about the twins. Colonel O'Neill told Hammond that you were coming to tell him before you passed out." Janet informed her.

"Does the Colonel know about the twins?" Sam's eyes widen.

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill heard when he came in with Genral Hammond to check on you.

Sam's eyes closed this was alot to deal with and she felt a headache coming on.

"Rest now Sam. I know this is a lot to process. I'm giving you another bag of fluids in your IV before I'll even think about releasing you." Janet squeezed Sam's hand.

"Four." Sam whispered.

"What?" Janet lean towards Sam.

"I'll have four children by myself." Shock in her voice.

"You always have friends here, Sam, and Cass and I are only a phone call away." Janet rubbed Sam's arm.

"Thanks." Sam smiled weakly.

"Rest." Janet patted Sam's arm and then left.

Janet knew Sam was going to go through many changes she just hoped Sam wasn't to stubborn to realize her friends were going to help her.

Jack sat in the mess hall sipping on a cup of coffee while he stared blankly at a mission report and rubbed circles on the sleeping Malea's back. Twins! Sam was going to have his twins. They weren't even planning on one baby now there were two. They didn't come from his side of the family so she couldn't blame him for this. He couldn't get his brain wrapped around it, twins. He was acting like she was going to include him in her life with them. What made him think that Sam was going to let him near the twins' especially after he practically called her a slut that morning. He looked down at Malea, he under stood how Sam had fallen for the kids so easily. Jack wanted to be part of Malea and her brother's life too. He would take it slow with Sam offer to help with the kids like Daniel suggested, he didn't want to scare Sam away.

Sam opened her eyes when she heard noise outside her curtain. She smiled when little Daniel's head popped round it.

"Come on in buddy." Sam motioned for him to come in.

Danny walked in followed by Teal'c. Danny stood at the foot of her bed looking sad and scared.

"DanielJackson was asked to translate a vital piece of text for SG-3 and asked me to watch young DanielPhum. He became very distressed when he found out you were in the infirmary and insisted on visiting you" Teal'c explained, patiently.

"I'm ok, buddy, I just got a little tired, I'm feeling much better now." Sam motioned for him to sit by her on the bed. Teal'c helped Danny on the bed and he crawled up to her and snuggled into her arm. Sam stroked his hair until she realized he was crying into her side.

"Danny, baby, what is wrong?" Sam lifted his chin up.

"I thought you weren't coming home like daddy." Danny sniffed.

"Baby, I'm ok. It was different with your daddy. I'm coming home with you and Malea." Sam Soothed.

Sam held Danny for a few minutes trying to decide if she should tell him about the twins.

"Danny, I have two babies in my belly that is why I felt tired but I feel better now." Sam stroked Danny's hair.

"Two babies! How did you get two babies in your belly?" Danny's mouth went into an "o".

"Well you don't need to worry about that right now all you need to know is that I'm ok and I am coming home." Sam rubbed his back some more and then reached for the picture Janet had gave her.

"See those two dots on the photo those are the twins. Soon they will grow and look like babies and that is when we can take them home." Sam explained as she pointed out the babies to Danny.

"Can I play with them when they come live with us?"

"Not right away, but I am going to need your help like you help with Malea. When they get bigger I'm sure they will love to play with you" Sam smiled at how well Danny was taking this. He was handling it better than she was a the moment.

"Look Teal, Sam has two babies in her belly and I get to take care of them like Malea!" Danny excitedly held the photo up for Teal'c to see.

Sam glanced up to see how Teal'c was taking the news. A thin smile was on his face as he took the picture and then locked eyes with her.

"Congratulations MajorCarter I wish you many blessing and I know young Daniel and MaleaPhum will make honorable siblings." Teal'c bowed.

"Thank you, Teal'c." Sam smiled.

They all looked toward the curtain when they loud voices approaching.

"Sam's not going to be happy Jack. Her clothes are ruined."

"I know that Daniel, I was thinking how messy it would be when she picked it out. I'll buy her another outfit. Now shush."

The voices stopped at the curtain and Daniel came in first.

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" He walked up to her bed.

"Better." She smiled.

Jack slowly walked into the room carrying Malea. She looked much happier than earlier. She was still chewing on her fingers but she was smiling. There was a large brown stain running down her pink shirt and onto her jeans. Her hair was sticky like she had put her hands in it after eating something sticky.

"Mama!" Malea reached out for Sam.

"Hey sweetie, come here." Sam hugged Malea.

"She was eating some chocolate pudding, got a little excited and dropped the cup down her shirt." Jack explained a little nervously.

"I like chocolate pudding!" Danny looked at Jack excitedly.

"I'll have to get you some another time, buddy" Jack watched Danny's face fall.

"How about you and I have some after dinner?" Sam soothed.

"Yeah!" Danny nodded.

"I wasn't thinking when I gave it to her. " Jack admitted.

"I'm just glad you got her to eat something, thank you, sir, and don't worry about her outfit she can be messy." Sam smiled at Jack.

"Anytime." Jack grinned.

"Look Mea Sam has two babies in her belly! " Danny held up the picture for Malea to see.

Sam smiled as Danny put his hand gently on her still flat belly. Malea cocked her head to one side and frowned.

"Mea baby" She patted her chest.

"No you're two, not a baby." Danny correct.

"Mea baby!" She demanded.

"Yes you are the baby for right now. She doesn't understand right now that she is going to be a big sister," Sam explained to Danny.

"Wow, congratulations Sam" Daniel looked shocked.

"Thanks. It still really hasn't sunk in yet." Sam smiled.

It took awhile but Sam finally got to go home. She was glad that the guys fed the kids for her at the base. So now all she had to do was bathe them, have storytime, and put them in bed. She saw a box sitting on the front porch when she pulled into the driveway. When she picked up the box she noticed it was addressed to her but it was from Paul's work place. She put the box on the table and went to get the kids ready for bed. It went surprisingly smooth putting the kids to bed. She grab the box and opened it. All that was in the box was a DVD. Sam took the DVD out looking for a note but didn't find one. Sam went into her room and put the DVD into the player. She was surprised when Paul's face popped up on to the screen. He was frowning and his dark eyes showed concern.

"Hello Sweet Samantha. I hope one day you can forgive me for what I have done to you ..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So sorry it is taking so long! Glad you guys are still liking the story! Hopefully this chapter will answer some questions and raise more! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Donna! **

Chapter 4

After watching the video she called for a security team to come to the house-She was worried about the kids; she was still in shock she couldn't believe what Paul had done. She thought she knew him! She felt betrayed and hurt but now she had to push that aside to take care of the kids. Now she had to worry about the kids being in trouble as well as her babies, she felt like going and putting the kids in her bed for the night and watching them; she knew they would wake up and she would never get them back to sleep so she paced while a team searched in and around the house. She wasn't surprised when he walked up to her.

"Carter, what is going on?" His brown eyes filled with concern.

"I came home and found this package on my doorstep. I didn't think anything about it and I put the kids to bed and then opened the package it was from Paul. "Sam explained as she began to pace.

"Carter, what was in the package?" Jack frowned; he had never seen Sam so nervous.

"I'll show you." Sam led him in to her bedroom and pressed play on the DVD remote.

A dark eyed dark haired man appeared on screen, Jack was surprised at how much the man in the video looked like a much older Danny.

"Hello Sweet Samantha. I hope one day you can forgive me for what I have done to you but I did it to protect my own children," Paul started.

Jack listened as the man went into a lot of science he didn't understand but it sounded similar to the in vitro process to him, what he did understand was that the man had gained Sam's trust and then used her.

Paul's company knew about the Stargate and apparently some people were paying the company a great deal of money for women to become incubators for this race of aliens he had never heard of; he looked to see Sam sitting on the bed her arms wrapped around her middle, he sat down next to her. Jack felt sick he truely hated what had been done to his Carter. Wait! When did she become his? He shook his head to clear it and slipped his arm around her shoulders. He removed it quickly when she tensed up and didn't relax.

"I got worried that whoever dropped off the package was still around so I called a team in. I was scared for the kids Paul sounded like if something happened to him then the kids would be next," Sam stared at the TV sounding scared.

"We won't let that happen," His voice forcefully and assuring.

"God Jack my babies might not be human!" Sam whispered.

"Let's get you back to Janet to find out and go from there," Jack gently guided her by the elbow to stand.

"He didn't say if they even used my eggs, what am I carrying inside me?" Her eyes wide with tears and her voice hitching.

Jack didn't blame her for panicking but he knew he had to calm her down. He reached for her hand this time she tensed up again but he was relieved when Sam didn't pull away.

"Sam, listen to me. He sounded like he really didn't want to do this to you, so, maybe he put empty eggs back inside you. Maybe…these are our twins" he smiles softly trying to catch his eyes with hers as he rubs the back of her hand.

"maybe they are Paul's right now we need to get to the doc to find out, let's deal with this one thing at a time," Jack instinctivly wiped Sam's eyes with his thumb, "Hammond needs to be briefed about this in the morning," He added wiping away more tears.

Jack was angry at how selfish he was being. He was horrified by what was done to Sam but he wanted nothing more but for those twins to be his. It sadden him that she pulled away from him but he was going to prove that she could trust someone again.

"SAM THERE'S STRANGERS IN THE HOUSE!" Danny's panicked voice came into the room.

Sam hurried from the bedroom to a scared Danny pressed up against the wall and a guilty looking airman kneeling in front of him, the man looked like he was trying to calm Danny down ; Danny ran to Sam and jumped into her arms.

"Sorry I knocked his door open when I walked past he jumped up when he saw me. " the airman explained embarrassed.

"It's OK sweetie; they are here because I called them, How about you sleep in my room tonight?" Sam rubbed his back, trying to put them both at ease.

"Ok, can I get my blanket? Is Jack staying with us like last night? " Danny looked excited.

Both adults cringed at the innocent question. They knew how that sounded to the ears of the security team still around.

"Yes, go get your blanket and no, Jack is not staying tonight," Sam answered quickly as she put Danny down.

"I was planning on staying on the couch again tonight; just to make sure everything is OK, if that is alright with you Major." Jack crossed his arms.

"Fine, sir, we do have a guest bedroom if you would like to sleep in there." Sam offered, tightly.

"No, the couch is fine," Jack smirked.

"Yay! Jack is staying! " Danny whooped as he ran to get his blanket.

"Ma'am everything looks clear we will leave someone stationed outside and put up the video cameras in the morning like you asked so we won't wake the kids," An older officer walked up to them.

"Mama! " Malea cried.

"Might as well do it now their both up. " She sighed angrily and stomped off to go get Malea.

The officer flinched a little his wife used that tone when she was about to put him on the couch.

"We'll come up with a cover story of an attempted break in to explain to the neighbors. Just make sure the guard, outside, is undercover. I'm staying here tonight so no need to put someone on the inside. Try to be quiet as possible when putting the cameras up. " Jack ordered.

"Yes, sir. "

Sam was getting a headache from all the stress and didn't want to think about the past few days, she just wanted to sleep; she held Malea who was sucking her thumb on one hand and playing with Sam's hair with the other in one arm while she got a blanket and pillow out of the hall closet for Jack, She took the items to the couch to see Danny already curled up in Jack's spot.

"I'm going to stay with Jack tonight. " Danny declared.

"I thought you were staying in my bed tonight?"

"Nope! "

"Daniel!" Sam warned.

"What are they doing?" Danny got up from the couch and ran to where they were putting up a camera.

Jack grabbed Danny before he could get under foot.

"They are putting up a camera to keep the house safe-It is called a security system," Sam explained.

"Why?" Danny watched fascinated as the men continued to work.

"So our house will be safe. We can see if someone tries to sneak in to our house without asking," Sam explained.

"Can I help? "Danny looked hopeful.

"Sorry man you have to be at least five feet tall to operate a drill! " Jack ruffled Danny's hair.

"Plus it is time for bed," Sam added.

Jack followed Sam into her room carrying Danny he plopped Danny on the bed beside Malea.

"Do you mind watching them for a minute while I go change?" Sam held a pair of pajamas.

"Sure," Jack shrugged.

Sam went into the bathroom to change she looked down at her stomach; tomorrow she was going to find out if the babies were even human and hers. She was scared out of mind! What if the babies weren't human? What if they were human whoes would they be? She couldn't believe Paul had done this to her; she understood about him wanting to protect the children but he should have told her she could have protected all of them. She felt so hurt that Paul didn't trust her yet she had trusted him. She had no memory of him even doing this to her! Sam changed into her pajamas and walked back into the bedroom, she smiled at the scene in front of her: Jack was lying on top of the covers with one arm tucked under his head and the other was tucked around Danny with Danny's head lying on Jack's chest asleep; Malea was lying in Sam's spot snuggled under the covers.

Jack went to get up and Sam motioned for him to stop; "You can stay if you want Danny looks comfortable," Sam shrugged she was to tired to care he was in her bed she climbed into the bed next to Malea.

"I should really sleep on the couch…" He tried to carefully remove Danny.

"No daddy!" Danny whimpered and grabbed Jack's shirt.

Jack's face softened but he continued to keep moving off the bed by gently rubbing Danny's back until Jack was off the bed-Once the rubbing stopped and Danny was laying on the cold bed he busted into tears and sat straight up; "It's alright buddy I got you, " Jack picked Danny up and laid back on the bed putting Danny back on his chest rubbing his back again.

Danny let out a couple sniffled sobs and then went right back to sleep; Jack was pretty sure that Danny had never really woken up and thought Jack was his father.

"Thank you, sir" Sam whispered as she cuddled Malea.

"Are you OK with this? " He looked concerned.

"Danny was a daddy's boy and right now I can't give him the comfort you can" she sighed sadly. "So yes I'm fine with this, are you OK? " Sam asked knowing this could be hard on him.

"I'm fine. Get some sleep Carter," He ordered softly.

"Yes sir," Sam smiled softly before her eyes fluttered closed.

Jack looked down at Danny, It had been a long time since he had been called daddy. It both scared him and made him happy; was he getting to close to fast? Was he getting a second chance or was this going to get snatched away too? No, he was going to make sure nothing happened to the kids or Sam, even if she was having aliens.

After watching the kids and Sam sleep for awhile he finally dozed off, Jack jerked awake when he heard a noise, it sounded like someone throwing up. He realized that Sam wasn't in bed anymore and frowned it sounded like she had bad morning sickness.

Malea began to wake up slowly "Mama?" her blurry brown eyes looked around.

"She went to the bathroom-she'll be back soon." He smiled as she laid back down.

Sam came out of the bathroom looking very pale and Jack closed his eyes to give her some privacy, He felt her slowly climb back into the bed.

"I know we have a debriefing this morning, sir, but I need five minutes to get rid of the dizziness," Sam's voice muffled by the pillow she had her face in.

"Take your time, Carter." Jack said.

An hour later Sam woke up feeling better-She panicked when she realize that the kids were going to be late for school and she was going to be late the debriefing, she quickly sat up making her head spin.

She heard the kids laughing in the kitchen; she slowly climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

"Morning Carter, you feeling better?" Jack took a bite of cereal.

Sam was surprised to see the kids dressed and ready for school; Danny was in his favorite dark green dinosaur shirt and blue jeans. She knew she was going to have a hard time talking him out of wearing his Power Ranger rainboots. Malea wore a white shirt with a large sunflower on the front and a blue jean skirt. On her head was a head band with a large sunflower on it that came with the outfit.

"Yeah, thanks. You got them ready by yourself?"She was surprised.

"Yeah they were no trouble at all," he shrugged.

She shook her head, only Jack could meet the shy Malea and in one day earn her trust enough so she would let him dress her.

Sam was nervously drumming her fingers on the table. She really didn't want her team and General Hammond knowing about this but they all could be in danger so here she was waiting to start the briefing. Sam smiled as Janet sat a glass of water in front of her before sitting down next to her.

"OK Major you may begin" Hammond nodded.

"This appeared on my doorstep last night," Sam then pressed the play button to start the DVD.

Sam kept her eyes down as Paul talked about the aliens called Amniotas and how they threatened to destroyed the laboratory workers and their families if the didn't help the Amniotas. How they wanted their young implanted into some of earth's women. Paul didn't want to lose his kids so he chose Sam even through he didn't want to hurt her; Paul was unclear how much he actually did to Sam did he actually implant Sam with the Amniotas eggs or just put empty eggs, Sam looked up when they stopped the video.

Everyone was completely silent: their faces ranged from angry to disbelief, Hammond couldn't believe that this had happened to Major Carter. He had watched her grow from a spunky young girl into the brilliant woman she was now. He hoped that she would be able to cope with what was happening. This was a lot for anyone to deal with.

"Teal'c have you ever encountered these Amniotas before?" Hammond looked at the Jaffa.

"Not that I am aware of," Teal'c frowned in thought.

"How do we know these things even exist? These things could be a hoax made up by higher ups in the company. " Daniel shrugged.

"So they burned down their own company? " Janet frowned

"Insurance money? " Daniel guessed.

"No, Paul sounded to scared and seemed to know a lot about what we do," Sam shook her head.

"The question I have is: how did these things get here in the first place?" Jack spoke for the first time.

"That is a good question. Another one is there a safe way of telling if the babies Major Carter is carrying are human?" General Hammond asked.

"I'm afraid she is still a couple weeks early to do any kind of testing." Janet looked at the folder in front of her.

"What about an amniocentesis?" Sam frowned.

"It will be safer for both you and the babies if we wait to do test when you are at least eleven weeks. Then we can do a test called Chorionic villus sampling." Janet patted Sam's hand.

"Well while we wait we should contact our allies to see if they know who these Amniotas are and how prepared and protected we need to be. " Hammond ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks you all for the reviews! All the medical stuff came from Baby Center. Com.**

**Thanks to my beta Donna I don't know what I would do with out her!**

Chapter 5

**Two Weeks Later**

Daniel saw Sam walking down the hall towards the infirmary, he knew today she was going to get that test done; he didn't want her to do this alone. She had asked if he would drive her home after the procedure but he wanted to do more. None of them wanted her to be alone, so since Jack and Teal'c were training in new recruits Daniel was the chosen one.

Daniel couldn't believe what had happened to Sam, he was so angry at that Paul guy taking advantage of her: all she did was trust him and love his kids; He had never wanted to hit somebody so bad.

The guys and Janet were trying to help Sam out anyway they could-they helped her finish getting things ready for Paul's funeral, that was the week before. Paul didn't have any family so it was mostly people from the kids' preschool that knew him, or thought they did.

"Hey Sam!" Daniel greeted brightly before she went into the infirmary.

"Hey Daniel, " Sam smiled nervously.

"Want some company? " He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I can do this myself, but thank you." She smiled kindly.

"But you don't have to, Sam." Daniel rocked back on to his heels.

Sam nodded she really didn't want to be alone but she didn't want to make the men feel uncomfortable. She was glad that Daniel offered. He took that as an OK to follow her.

Instead of going into the infirmary she went into an isolation room there waiting was Janet and a blonde woman.

"Morning Major Carter are you ready to start?" Janet asked brightly.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sam with a nervous shake in her voice.

"We'll figure this out Sam." Janet softly said rubbing her arm.

"This is Emily Maystead - She is a registered diagnostic medical sonographer she is going to help with the procedure. This is Major Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson," Janet introduced.

They shook Emily's hand.

"Sam, we are going to do something called, CVS, Chorionic villus sampling. The goal of CVS is to obtain a tiny tissue sample from your placenta, which will be sent to a lab for analysis. I will withdraw the sample through either your cervix or your abdomen, depending on which approach gives me the best access to your placenta. Then Emily uses the ultrasound to help guide the procedure." Janet explained.

Daniel looked uncomfortable as they discussed the procedure and Sam just looked uncomfortable-this was not going to be be an easy procedure.

"Dr. Jackson would you please step outside, so, we can get Major Carter ready for the procedure? We will call you when we have everything setup, "Emily guided him toward the door.

"Of course. " Daniel walked out the door.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" Emily asked, as Sam changed into a gown.

"Yes," Sam smiled.

"I have twin boys, Grant and Reid. I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant, Now I can't imagine my life without them." Emily smiled as she helped Sam on to the table.

"How old are they? Are they identical or fraternal?" Sam laid down.

"They're eight months and fraternal. The only thing identical about them is their eyes. Grant is my flirt and Reid is my cuddle bug." Emily gently guided Sam's legs into stirrups and then covered her with a sheet. Sam like Emily she made her relax like this was a normal thing.

"I'm going to get Daniel and then we will start. You OK? " Janet could see how nervous Sam.

"I'm fine." Sam smiled weakly.

"This won't take long," Janet promised as she rubbed Sam's shoulder.

Daniel came back in and sat down in a chair by Sam's head. He took one of her hands and gentle squeezed it, she smiled at him.

"OK Sam, what is going to take the longest is finding a good place to get a sample, so, just bear with us for a few minutes I will tell you everything before I do it." Janet said, as Emily turned on the ultrasound machine.

"This is going to be cold." Emily lifted up Sam's gown and spread gel on her belly.

"You know Danny has a great imagination on him. We were jumping over volcanos the other day. " Daniel leaned forward distracting Sam from trying to see around Janet to look at the screen.

"Yeah his newest thing volcanos and dinosaurs. He loves for me to read to him and then make up his own stories. I think he is going to be reading before he gets into kindergarten." Sam bragged happily.

"Yeah and Malea right behind him? " Daniel guessed.

"Mea doesn't seem to know as many words as Danny did at her age but she is stubborn and will do things in her own time." Sam explained.

" Speaking of Danny and Mea absolutely no lifting them for the next three days. I mean it Sam. Cassie is coming over to spend the weekend with you. " Janet demaned.

"Why am I just hearing about this? " Sam growled.

"Cause I knew you couldn't fight me once I started the procedure. Plus Cassie has the whole weekend planed where the kids won't be bored at all. " Janet shrugged.

"I wish you would have told me so I could have warned the kids"Sam huffed.

"Don't you think that would have made it worse? Wouldn't that have made the kids more clingy?" Janet continued to look at the screen.

"Yeah, I guess they would have," Sam paused mid thought like she just remembered something "I just remembered the school is having a lunch for the kids and parents, can I go to that?" Sam sighed.

"That's fine just don't pick Malea up" Janet smiled.

"OK Sam it looks like I found where I can get both samples through the cervix. So what I'm going to do is clean your cervix to prevent infection and then I'm going to put a cathader in and gently suck out a sample, it will only take only a few minutes and maybe a little uncomfortable if it gets unbearable let me know and I will stop," Janet explained.

"Both samples?" Sam was confused.

"It looks like your twins are fraternal like mine so we have to get samples from both sacks." Emily smiled excitedly.

"OK, Sam I'm starting now." Janet instructed.

Sam's grip on Daniel's hand increased and she made a horrible face but she did not make a sound while Janet collected the sample. Daniel rubbed Sam's knuckles soothingly and didn't even want to imagine what she was feeling.

"Alright baby A's sample is collected on to baby B. You doing OK Sam? " Janet rubbed Sam's leg.

"Peachy," Sam croaked.

"Do you need me to stop because I will?" Janet's voice sympathetic.

"No, just get it done please!" Sam begged.

"Sam I know this is hard but you are going to have to relax. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you more being this tense. Take deep breaths in through your nose and out though your mouth. Daniel do it with her a slow steady pace. " Janet instructed.

Daniel started the deep breathing and Sam followed- Daniel kept his eyes locked with Sam as they breathed and he gently ran his thumb over her knuckles, Like the first time, her grip tightened and her breathing became labored but Sam never said a word as Janet got the sample.

"I'm done Sam well done. I'm going to make sure the lab knows to put a rush on these. " Janet began to label the samples.

"Last thing we need to do is listen to the babies heart beats and I'll move the monitor up so you can see them too. " Emily moved the monitor in front of Sam.

Emily turned up the volume and soon the room was filled with the sound of a fast steady heartbeat.

"This is the one we called baby A and this this baby B both have great heartbeats and are looking just the right size for eleven weeks," Emily explained as she moved the wand on Sam's belly.

Daniel smiled at the look of pure joy on Sam's, He knew she was horrified that the babies weren't hers or human but right now that didn't seem to matter.

"They're not too small?" Sam frowned at the screen.

"Not for twins-they are the right size." Janet reassured.

Emily cut off the ultrasound machine and wiped the gel off Sam. Daniel helped Sam sit up and she paled Emily quickly grabbed the trash can and put it in front of Sam as she began to vomit.

"I vomited the whole time I was pregnant," Emily rubbed Sam's back sympathetically.

"I hope I don't do this the whole time." Sam panted as she took the paper towel and water bottle Daniel offered her, she wiped and rinsed out her mouth.

"After lunch go home and rest Sam, Cassie will come after school, like she does everyday, and watch them while you rest. No lifting and bending today. You may spot cramp today but if it gets worse call me it could be a sign of a miscarriage." Janet warned.

"Of course." Sam nodded.

Sam cleaned up, got dressed and was leaving with Daniel when they ran into Teal'c and Jack.

"Are you going home to rest the test go OK Carter?" Jack noticed how pale Sam looked.

"Are you feeling unwell Major Carter? " Teal'c frowned.

Sam smiled at her friends concern for her.

"I'm fine Teal'c it is just morning sickness. The test went fine sir, Janet said it might be a week before we know anything." Sam nodded.

"Well go rest. Cassie has me included in her weekend of fun tomorrow, so I'll see you tomorrow." Jack smirked.

"I too am included in these festivities so I too will see you tomorrow Major Carter. " Teal'c bowed.

Sam rolled her eyes, "we are going to have lunch at the kids' school and then I'll go home and rest. See you both tomorrow then," she smiled despite the situation and continued her way to leave the base.

000

Daniel pulled Sam's SUV up to the kids' school; it used to be a church but now was used as a preschool. Daniel helped Sam out of the car and she led them to a class with bright yellow paper covering the door in big letters were the words 'Mrs. Ray's Little Sunshines' each child's picture was on a orange circle. Daniel smiled at the picture of Malea's smiling face was right in the middle of the other little faces, Sam signed a piece of paper sitting on a table by the door.

"If you ever have to pick up the kids for some reason: this is a sign in sheet, just signed the time you dropped them off and pick them up, your name is on a list of people that can get them. You may have to show an ID. " Sam instructed and then knocked on the bright door.

"Who else is on the list? " Daniel wondered.

"Cassie, Janet, Colonel O'Neill, and if it is a real emergency General Hammond."

"Good afternoon, Dr. Carter come on in." A beautiful young black woman greeted them as she opened the door. They entered a room where the kids were sitting around a woman with red hair, , on a rainbow colored carpet listening to a story. The room was full of colors, shapes and drawings the kids had done.

"Good afternoon Ms. Jennings, I know I'm early but I was wondering: if I needed to let the office know that my friend Daniel will be joining us for lunch? I had a procedure done this morning and he is helping me out by driving and lifting the kids, I forgot to add him for lunch. " Sam explained.

"Oh no need to do that; we always have extra food in case someone brings an extra person. It happens all the time, a parent doesn't know if they can get off work until that day and they show up with the other parent. We're prepared. " Ms. Jennings smiled brightly.

"This is my friend Dr. Daniel Jackson. Daniel this is Ms. Jennings the classroom aide. " Sam introduced right before something plowed into her legs. The blow was unexpected and her knees buckled Daniel quickly caught her before she fell.

"Mommy!" Malea squealed hugging Sam's legs.

"I missed you too Malea." Sam stroked Malea's cheek and then lifted her chin up to look at Sam.

"But I have an owie in my tummy and it hurts when you hit my legs like that so don't do that again," Sam was firm.

"Babies got booboos? " Malea put her hand on Sam's belly.

"The babies are OK I'm just a little sore," Sam put hand on top of Malea's.

"Sorry mama. " Malea hung her head.

"It's alright sweetheart." Sam stroked her cheek again.

"I didn't know you are pregnant, congratulations how far are you?" Ms. Jennings smiled kindly.

"Um thanks I'm eleven weeks..." Sam winced she really didn't want anyone to know about the babies yet.

"I'm not really telling anyone yet." Sam was nervous.

"I won't say a word. " Ms. Jennings made a motion of buttoning her lips.

Sam smiled.

"Malea did wonderful today! She helped the class count to ten today and she pushed a friend on the swing and took turns and we painted a picture of things we do in the summer. Now go back to the carpet Malea it is time for the treasure box. " Mrs. Ray praised.

"Way to go Mea!" Sam cheered as the child ran to the carpet.

"That's not a normal thing? " Daniel guessed.

"No she is usually shy and clingy. Spending time with you guys must really be really good for her," She grinned.

Daniel watched with fascination as the children seem to buzz in their spots around the teacher waiting to be called to come pick some kind of toy or candy out of a cardboard box shaped like a treasure chest. The ones called would get their treat then hurry to their book bags like it was going to be taken away.

Ms. Jennings would help them with putting their treats away; Malea dug her hand into the chest for a minute and then came up with a small baby doll. Other kids began to cry because they didn't get a turn Mrs. Ray reminded them that they needed to be good listeners and that there was hope for Monday.

"Look baby! " Malea hugged the baby proudly.

"I love it! Now go get your book bag so we can go get Danny."

She ran and got her princess bookbag and they began to walk down a long hall as the walked Malea's trot became slower.

"Hold you mama." Malea held up her arms.

"Sorry baby, I can't hold you, but Daniel will if you want" Sam pointed to Daniel.

"No!" Malea continued to stomp down the hall.

They came to a blue door and stopped a pretty blonde woman opened the door.

"Afternoon Dr. Carter, we had a visit from the reptile man today. Danny hasn't left his side or stopped asking questions." The blonde chuckled as she let them in the room; Danny was standing by a man holding a large snake. The man was grinning as Danny chatted in his ear.

"Hold you! Hold you!" Malea panicked as she climbed up Daniel's legs, Daniel picked Malea up he could feel her shaking she really didn't like snakes.

"Sam! Look at this snake, can I get one when I'm five? " Danny begged.

"No!" Sam stated firmly.

"Pleeeeease! " Danny begged again.

"No, Danny we have no place to put a snake and look how scared Mea is" Sam pointed out.

"It can stay in my room; she can't see it in there." Danny offered.

"No. Danny, look who is going to have lunch with us." Sam tried to distract him.

"Hi Daniel. You're going to eat lunch with us? " Danny was excited.

"I sure am-that OK?" Daniel smiled.

"Yeah! " Danny bounced as Sam helped him put on his dinosaur backpack.

"Bye Ms. Menzies!" Danny waved to the blonde woman.

"Bye Danny have a good weekend! " Ms. Menzies waved back.

They left the class and headed to where they were serving lunch.

000

The Stargate activated and the alarms went off.

"Unscheduled activation!" Walter Harriman called out.

General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill walked into the control room.

"It's Tor'ka IDC, sir" Walter said.

"Open the iris," General Hammond ordered.

Jacob Carter came through the gate looking not happy at all.

"Dad looks unhappy" Jack frowned.

"Is Major Carter still on base? " Hammond asked.

"No sir, she and Daniel went to lunch with the kids and then he took her home to rest she had that test done today" O'Neill explained.

Jack had a feeling that Jacob was going to make this relaxing fun weekend not very relaxing or fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N The reason you guys get two chapters in one weekend is first my Beta had computer issues and then my internet went out so the chapters were written just couldn'to get them posted! No fear chapter 7 is being written. **

**Thank you all for the reviews let me know what you think of this chapter! I think it is my favorite one yet!**

**My beta Donna rocks! **

**Chapter 6**

Jacob walked down the ramp he looked around for Sam, he was worried about the messages he received a few weeks ago.

"Jacob, how are you?" Hammond greeted him.

"I'm fine. Is Sam here? She sent me a message a few weeks ago saying I need to contact her as soon as I could. Then the Tor'ka gets a message about if we knew about this race called Amniotas. We don't know much about them, but their not good, so where is Sam I want to talk to her?" Jacob demanded.

"She is at home Jacob. " Jack walked up next to Hammond.

"What's happened she's never at home. " Jacob felt his stomach sink something had happened to his daughter.

"Let's go talk in my office Jake." Hammond motioned for him to follow.

000

Sam and Daniel walked in to the large room they were going to eat in. There were large circle and rectangle tables set up around the room. In the back of the room was the kitchen area.

"Can we go sit by my friend Silas?" Danny tugged Sam towards a circle table with a red hair man and boy sat.

"Hi Silas! " Danny exclaimed come up to the table.

The red head gave Danny a big smile and a little wave.

"Is it OK if we sit with you?" Sam asked since Danny had already sat in the seat next to Silas.

"Of course! Who is your friend Silas? The man looked at his son fondly.

"I'm Danny. That is my Sam, my sister Malea and Daniel" Danny pointed at each person.

Sam smiled she had never heard Danny call her 'his Sam.' When she first met them Malea was at that age she that she called any female mama so Sam just went a long with it. Paul called her Sam so Danny called her Sam that was just the way it was. She loved how he just so easily claimed her as his she loved that little boy more each day.

"I'm Steven Willicks and my wife Lori will be back in a minute," he reached out to shake their hands.

"Nice to meet you; Danny talks about Silas a lot" Sam smiled as she shook Steven's hand.

"We hear alot about Danny too. I know we moved here six months ago but our house is still a mess, but, maybe Danny can come over for a playdate sometime during summer break? "Steven suggested.

"Can I Sam?" Danny bounced in his seat.

"It's OK with me. " Sam smiled.

Both boys grinned.

"I play too? " Malea chimed in.

"No its just for big boys. You're not big or a boy. " Danny explained.

Malea lips pouted out and her puppy eyes turned on as she looked sadly at Steven to do something about this problem. Steven looked like he was sure what to do when Daniel lean down to face the little girl.

"I'll have a play date with you." Daniel smiled he was starting fall for those puppy eyes.

This seemed to settle things and Malea started giggling. Sam reached over and patted Daniel on the back smiling.

A woman with dark blonde hair walked up to the table; she was glowing and at least six months pregnant.

"Mommy! Danny's here! " Silas hugged her.

"So you're Danny, nice to meet you I'm Lori," She smiled.

"That is Danny's mommy and daddy!" Silas exclaimed.

Sam and Daniel froze that was a whole story they didn't want to share with a four year old and his parents.

"No. That is my Sam and Daniel not my daddy. My daddy is in the stars with the angels. I miss him," Danny explained his voice cracking and his head lowered.

Sam ran her hand through Danny's hair and then rubbed his back she wanted to pick him up but knew she couldn't. She didn't like not being able to comfort her Danny.

Daniel picked Danny up and Danny laid his head on Daniel's shoulder sniffling.

"I am so sorry" Lori apologized she had clearly realized that Danny with dark hair, eyes and Asian features he was not these blue eyed, light haired adults, child but she wasn't going to say anything it wasn't her business. Leave it to her son to point it out.

"It's OK you didn't know. It's only been three weeks so he is still very emotional," Sam explained.

Silas not knowing what he did to upset his friend decided to climb into his daddy's lap and lay his head down. Steven stood up with Silas.

"Look they are lining up for food lets go get food... can't hurt feelings if you're eating" Steven shrugged awkwardly and headed for the line Lori following. Sam was starving once she smelled the food, she helped Malea down from her chair and they went to get in line.

Daniel stood in line in front of them Danny wasn't crying but looked sad on Daniel's shoulder. Sam reached up and began tickling behind Danny's ears. He squirmed around in Daniel's arms until Danny was giggling.

"I knew that smile was in there somewhere." Sam cooed tickling him again.

"Do you want me to drop him? Cause I will if he keeps wiggling " Daniel whispered.

"Sorry," Sam smiled not sounding sorry at all.

When they made it to the front of the line Sam was surprised at how much food there was to choose from.

"Do you want pizza, chicken nuggets, hot dog, or hamburger?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"I want pizza please!" Danny exclaimed.

"Sure sweetie do you want fries or chips?"

"French fries please" Danny smiled charmingly.

"You have such good manners " the woman added extra fries.

"Thank you" He batted his eyelashes.

"Flirt," Sam grinned.

"Can you show me how to do that? " Daniel asked after he got his hamburger and fries.

Sam got a hamburger and fries and Malea got chicken nuggets and fries. Then they went to sit back down. When they got back to the table Silas and his parents were sitting down.

"I'm sorry Danny!" Silas exclaimed as they sat down.

"It's OK," Danny smiled.

The adults smiled at the ability for children to forgive so easily.

They ate with out any problems and with exchange of phone numbers and promises of playdates to come they were ready to go home. Daniel lifted the kids into the SUV and Sam showed him how to buckle them in.

000

Sam was exhausted she had done more on the quietest planets and still had never felt this tired. When they pulled up to the house she saw Cassie's car but also O'Neill's truck in the driveway.

"What is Jack doing here? " Daniel frowned worried.

"No idea unless Cassie called him" Sam guessed.

They must have just gotten there themselves because standing on the front porch was Cassie, Jack and Jacob looking very confused.

"HEY JACK!" Danny had unbuckled himself and jumped out of the car seconds after Daniel had parked. Sam was going to have to put the child lock on Danny's door him leaping out wasn't safe.

Danny ran across the yard and Jack caught him mid leap into his arms. Jacob looked even more confused. This was not how Sam planned on tell her father he was a grandfather again plus two more on the way , maybe.

"Hi dad! Sir, what brings you here? " Sam brightly asked crossing the yard slowly.

"Um…Sam? I don't know how to get her out without waking her up," Daniel stood at the SUV looking stuck. He was going to take Sam's car since she couldn't drive and he had to get back to the base but not with a sleeping two year old!

"I'll get her it is nap time anyway." Cassie walked to the SUV.

"Is it your nap time too?" Jack looked at the chatting little boy in his arms.

"No it's quiet time I can read a book or play a game or play in my room," Danny listed the things he could do quietly.

"How about you and I play a game quietly in your room while Sam and Jacob talk? " Jack offered.

"Whose Jacob? " Danny shrugged.

"He is my dad. Dad this is my Danny and the little girl Cass took in the house is my Malea. Danny this is my dad," Sam introduced affectionately.

"How old are you? " Jacob looked at the little boy.

"Four I turn five soon!" Danny said proudly.

"How come you've never come to our house before?" Danny cocked his head to one side.

"Well, I live far away and don't get to visit as often as I like too," Jacob explained.

"Did you come from the stars? " Danny's eyes went wide.

Jacob and Jack looked flabbergasted at how close the little boy's guess was.

"No Danny, remember I told you no one can come back from the stars? No matter how much you want them too." Sam soothed.

"Let's go play a game in your room. " Jack smiled as Danny yawned.

Jack took Danny inside leaving Jacob and Sam on the porch together.

"When did you move? " Jacob stared at Sam.

"Last year, thought it would just be easier since I was always here with the kids... lets go in I'll give you a tour." Sam suggested.

Sam showed him around the house trying to avoid the questions she knew were coming.

"Mom called and told me to remind you to put your feet up and rest. I'll be in the guest room studying for my exams if you need me. " Cassie walked up to them.

"Thanks Cass. " Sam smiled.

The teenager troted to the guest room and shut the behind her.

"You should do what the doctor ordered," Jacob pointed to the couch. Sam rolled her eyes but went to the couch. She tucked a few couch pillows under her feet and then laid down. She sighed when Jacob sat down on the large foot stool in front of the couch. She did not want to deal with this right now she was exhausted.

"Why didn't you tell me Sam? " hurt was laced in his soft voice.

There was the question and tone she had been avoiding.

"About what? " Sam decided to keep avoiding it.

"About Paul, the kids, the Amniotas ,the pregnancy pick one Samantha! " His voice rose angrily.

She guessed that Hammond showed Jacob the DVD Paul sent and figured the kids part on his own.

"I don't know. " she mumbled playing with the hem of the couch.

"That won't work now it didn't work when you were a teenager either. " Jacob 's voice firm.

"Paul was just so shy and kept to himself that I just thought it would be easier if you didn't meet him plus he worked all the time wasn't ever a good time when you were here..." Sam babbled.

" I trusted him and I shouldn't have" she whispered.

"Sam you didn't know this was going to happen he tricked you. " Jacob soothed.

"I don't know dad I fell in love with the kids and they were so little. Every time I saw them they needed me I like that feeling maybe I..." Sam didn't know why all the feelings she was holding back were now bubbling out to her father, she blamed the exhaustion.

"You didn't ask for this Sam he used you and those kids. You don't know who else he used those kids on. So don't you dare say you asked for this" He firmly had her by the face so he could look her in the eye.

"I don't even know what he did to me, dad, I don't remember anything." she pulled her face out of his grip and laid back on her pillow she put her hand on her belly that was cramping again.

"When was the last time you had a full nights sleep ,Samantha? " he saw the exhaustion on her face.

"Five years ago. " she smirked.

"You OK? Do I need to call Frasier? " he slipped his hand above hers on her belly. He never thought he see his daughter pregnant. He knew that she would make a great mother he just didn't think he get to see it.

"No she said cramping was normal for the test I had done it has been doing it off and on all day. " she she explained fighting off a yawn.

"What is keeping you awake, Sam?" He cupped her face gently.

" I'm nauseous most of the time but then when I go to sleep ... I have these dreams... I don't know they seem so real. " She shook her head like she was trying to get the images out.

"Rest I'm going be right here. " he soothed rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

At first she pulled away but soon gave in and relaxed into his hand. Jacob smiled Sam had been an infant when he used to put her to sleep like this. The soothing motion finally put his exhausted daughter to sleep. He gentle removed his hand from her face and then pulled the blanket off the couch to cover her.

000

_She slowly opened her eyes. They were so blurry she couldn't see anything. She panicked when she realized that she couldn't move. She couldn't even feel her body. There was a pale green blob standing up against the wall, Sam thought it might be a person. She heard two voices one of them she knew was Paul's. She couldn't see him. _

_"This one is very nice: her blood is different than the others," the other voice almost hissed._

_"This won't kill her right? I mean she'll carry the babies to term and then you take them you won't hurt her right? " his voice unsure. _

_"Just take the eggs tonight we will finish if the experiment works," It ordered with a hiss._

_Sam wanted to fight and kick but she couldn't get her body to move. She couldn't even move her mouth to scream. Her eyes were so blurry. The blob up against the wall moved towards her it saw her eyes open-The panicked really began to rise as it moved closer reaching out its pale green hand towards her she wanted to scream!_

_"Sleep" it hissed as its cold hand touched her sweaty head._

_000_

Sam sat up gasping and covered in sweat.

"Easy Sam take it easy breath" Jacob soothed from the foot stool.

Sam wondered if she screamed because Cassie and Jack were standing behind Jacob looking worried.

"You're safe Sam." Jacob soothed again reaching for her.

She fell into him sobbing. He quickly moved onto the couch wrapping her in a tight hug.

"You're safe Sam it was only dream. I've got you Sammie," he whispered softly in her ear.

" I couldn't fight back all I could do was listen and watch ..." Sam whimpered she was trying to calm down.

"Who? Who were you trying to fight Carter?" Jack asked softly as he stepped forward.

"Paul and something else green I don't know my eyes were blurry I couldn't feel my body at all. They said I was special my blood was special ... I can't remember " Sam frowned.

"It's OK Carter" Jack soothed.

"Do you want me to call mom and tell her to bring you something to help you sleep? " Cassie appeared with a glass of water and a box of tissues.

"No I'm OK, " Sam tried to smile. She was far from OK she was scared and was glad her dad was was still holding her. She couldn't remember the last time she needed her dad for comfort.

"Sam you only slept maybe two hours you need to rest. " Jacob rubbed her arm.

"I guess so. " Sam looked at Cassie giving her the go head to call Janet. She was to tired to fight.

Jacob gave her a gentle squeeze and then kissed her on the temple.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Here is Chapter 7! Thanks for all your reviews! Let me know what you think! **

**My beta Donna is awesome! **

**Chapter 7**

Sam eventually went back to sleep with Jacob holding her. With Jack's help Jacob was able to get off the couch with out waking her.

"I called mom and she said that she couldn't get off right now but she would bring something to help Sam as soon as she could. " Cassie whispered as she walked up to the men.

Cassie looked at her sleeping friend on the couch. Sam had always helped Cassie when ever she needed it. From saving her from saving her her home planet, being there with her through the experiment Nirriti had done on her, to just playing chess with her every Saturday and just talking with her. Cassie had to admit that she wasn't sure what to think when she first found out about the kids. She had wondered why Sam had stopped coming over on Saturdays and then Sam had asked her to babysit. The kids were great Danny liked to play games and Malea wanted to follow Danny or be held.

She had never really liked Paul of course she would never tell Sam that. Cassie couldn't believe Sam was having his twins or so she thought, no one every told her any thing. Everything was always classified heck she was classified.

"Thanks Cass. So what do you have planned for the kiddies this weekend? " Jack slung his arm over her shoulder leading her into the kitchen.

"I thought tomorrow you, Teal'c and I could take the kids to Memorial Park. In the morning we could start with ice skating and then let them play on the playground until lunch then have a picnic in park and feed the ducks and later in the afternoon take them swimming" Cassie leaned into him playing with his fingers on her shoulder.

"Like we use to do with you until you got old and got a boyfriend " Jack pulled her into a hug. She had grew up to fast for him.

"Exactly! " She grinned up at him. "Speaking of boyfriends Dominic asked me out on a date tomorrow night. Mom says I can only go if I find someone to help put the kids to bed and make sure they don't wake up until I get back. Please!" She batted her eyes at Jack.

"I don't know Cass I may have something to do tomorrow night." Jack's eyes sparkled with humor.

"Jack!" Cassie whined.

A throat cleared in the doorway.

"I do have some experience with children." Jacob frowned.

"Of course you do Jacob but you just don't know the kids like we do," Jack explained.

"You've known the kids for three weeks how much more can you know about them then me. " Jacob challenged.

"A lot" Jack snapped harshly. Just because Jacob had been a dad long than him didn't mean Jack didn't know anything.

Cassie looked back and forth between the two glaring men she really didn't mean to start trouble she just wanted someone to watch the kids while she went on her date. Suddenly Jack's phone rang.

"O'Neill" he answered gruffly and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you Jacob; I just didn't know how long you are staying," Cassie explained.

"It's OK Cassandra Jack and I ..." Jacob stopped when Jack came back into the room.

"Looks like you get a chance with the kids. I have to go back to the base," Jack turned to Jacob.

"Don't worry Cass, domestic equines couldn't stop T and me from coming tomorrow." Jack pulled Cassie in for another hug and kissed her on the head. "Oh and Danny is awake" Jack quietly said when he walked into the living room. Seeing the little boy come towards him Jack put his finger to his lip telling Danny to keep quite. Danny hurried over to him.

"Jack you left!" Danny whispered accusingly.

"Sorry buddy, you fell asleep playing blocks with me so I put you in bed. You must have had a big day at school, " Jack smiled at the boy's nod.

"Listen I have to go to work but Cassie and Jacob are going to be here with you. I want you to help them with Malea and let Sam rest OK? " Jack patted Danny on the chest.

"Is Sam sick? " Danny looked worried.

"No, she is just tired so let her sleep."

"OK," came the quiet reply.

"See you tomorrow little man." Jack patted him on the head and then headed for the door.

Danny walked into the kitchen and climbed up on to the bar stool and put his elbows on the counter his hands supporting his head.

"Do you want a banana Danny?" Cassie smiled.

"And apple juice, please." Danny nodded.

"Sure kiddo."

Cassie cut a banana in half and pulled down the peeling then poured a cup of apple juice. Then put them in front of Danny. The little boy ate his snack glancing at Jacob every once in a while. Once Danny finished his snack Jacob walked up to Danny.

"Want to go play a game outside with me? " Jacob pointed to the back yard.

Danny looked at Jacob and then at Cassie.

"OK," Danny shrugged.

Jacob helped Danny down the steep back porch stairs and then turned to Cassie at the door.

"You're welcome to play but if you want to study some more I can handle him" Jacob offered.

Cassie saw that Danny was already headed to the club/playhouse not paying them any attention.

"Sure thanks," Cassie walked back into the house.

Danny showed Jacob his club house and then asked to be pushed on the swings, they did that for a little while and the Danny wanted to kick the soccer ball around. They were kicking the ball back and fourth when Cassie came out carrying Malea.

"Someone else wanted to come play" Cassie smiled carrying Malea down the steps.

"Lets play something else Mea can't kick the ball good. " Danny shook his head.

"I kick the ball. "Malea jumped up and down.

Jacob rolled the ball to her. Her little leg came up high missing the ball and landing her on the grass. Malea started to cry and before Cassie could pick her up to cuddle her Jacob stood her up.

"You're OK just shake it off" Jacob gently twisted her hips a little.

Malea stopped fussing and looked at Jacob like he was crazy.

"See you're a tough girl you just have to shake it off. " he twisted her a little harder.

This time she giggled and twisted with him.

"I knew you were tough" Jacob smiled and gently steady her before she could fall again.

Danny stood there with a slight pout because his ball and playmate had been taken by his little sister.

"What do you want to play Danny?" Jacob smiled down at the four year old.

"Can I show you how fast I run? " Danny took off running.

Before Jacob or Cassie could call out for him Danny tripped and fell head first into the brick house.

"Keep her out here! " Jacob ordered and quickly scooped Danny up and took him into the house.

Danny didn't start crying until his mouth filled up with blood and he started gaging.

"You're OK buddy just spit it out." Jacob held a paper towel under Danny's chin. The little boy spit the blood into the paper towel seeming to feel better.

"Good job now I'm going to put ice on your lip to make it feel better. Don't move. " Jacob sat Danny on the counter and went to the freezer he grabbed a couple pieces of ice in a paper towel and a bag of frozen corn. Sam walked into the kitchen she thought she heard Danny crying.

"Oh my God what happened!" Sam hurried over to Danny when she saw the blood and huge whelp on his head.

"Big boy was showing me how fast he could run and learned that the house doesn't move out the way. " Jacob explained as he put the ice on Danny's lip and corn bag on the whelp on his head.

"You let him run into the brick wall. " Sam accused walking closer to Danny to look at his head.

"It was an accident Sam he was running and tripped it happens. How many bumps and bruises have you had? You survived." Jacob argued.

"Barely." Sam said under her breath as she took the corn bag off to get a better look.

"Dad the circle of the brick is on his forehead and it is really swollen maybe we should take him to the ER. " Sam frowned.

"His eyes are bright and clear he's not acting sleepy I don't think he has a concussion and all the ER is going to give him for pain is tylenol. If he gets worse we'll take him but I think he is fine." Jacob soothed.

"It feels better now. " Danny took the ice off his lip.

"You don't feel sick in your tummy or seeing two of things are you" Sam stroked Danny's face.

"No"

"Here tough guy lets keep the corn on your head for a little longer you have quite a whelp. You might look like a unicorn if it gets bigger. " Jacob smiled as Danny giggled putting the corn back on.

"Where is Malea? " Sam looked for her two year old.

"Still outside with Cassandra I didn't leave a two year old by herself ." He snapped.

"Dad please lets not do this OK I don't want to fight. I over reacted we'll chalk it up to being fatigue or hormones or something; I trust you dad," Sam shook her head tiredly.

Jacob softened a little.

"Over reacting comes with being a parent I was a little scared when he did it but I'll admit he took it better than you or Mark would have. They're good kids Sam. " Jacob pulled her in for a hug.

"Can we go back out and play? " Danny swung him legs out from the counter.

"Just stay away from the house. " Sam warned.

"We'll be OK go try and get more rest. " Jacob lifted Danny off the counter and put the corn back in the freezer then went back outside with Danny.

**000**

The next morning morning Jack and Teal'c were back at Carter's house bright and early. The kids were at the table eating breakfast with Jacob.

"Jack, Teal'c would you like something to eat." Jacob offered. "No thanks we ate before we came" Jack smiled putting his hands in his pockets.

"Jacob makes good pancakes." Danny's face sticky with syrup.

"Yummy! " Malea agreed with her mouth full.

"I'll get some next time. Carter and Cass still asleep?" Jack looked at Sam's closed door.

"Cassandra is getting the kids clothes and things ready for you day out and Sam is still asleep. Janet came over last night and gave her something to help her sleep it seemed to have worked she slept through the night fine." Jacob explained.

"DanielPhum how did you enquire that large bump on your head? " Teal'c walked closer to examine the large purple bump on the child's forehead.

"Was running fast and hit the house remember, Jacob?" Danny gently touched the bump.

"Oh I remember it big guy!" Jacob chuckled.

"Did Janet look at this it doesn't look good? " Jack frowned.

"Janet looked at said she didn't know why he didn't have a concussion or a headache but he was fine. He really did take like a champ. " Jacob gentle ruffled Danny's hair.

Cassie came in the kitchen with four child size book bags two on each arm and a big book bag on her back.

"I thought this was just a day trip what's with the luggage?" Jack took two of the bags off her arm.

"They have to have warm clothes for skating, they can put the clothes they have back on to play in the park, and swimming stuff plus Mea is still in diapers so I have to have plenty of those. I packed my stuff in the big bag plus juice boxes and snacks. Packed a picnic basket last night sandwiches are in the fridge." Cassie ticked off on her fingers.

"Are you coming with us Jacob?" Danny asked as Jacob wiped off his face.

"Not today buddy, I have to stay home with Sam. I might have to go back to work I don't know how long I can stay. " Jacob took Danny down from his booster chair.

"But I want you to come. " Danny whined sadly.

"Please! "Malea pouted as Jacob took her out of her seat.

"What are we chopped liver now!" Jack threw his arms up.

Danny ran over to Jack and Jack scooped him up.

"We're going to have fun today Jack? " Danny grinned.

"Yeah we are! " Jack tickled him.

"I, hopefully, will be here when you get back I want to hear all about it," Jacob smiled.

**000**

**Week later**

Jacob stayed with Sam and the kids for three more days before going to see Mark and his family before he had to go back to the To'kra.

Sam got called to the SGC so Sam was in the infirmary getting the results while Jacob had the kids in one of the VIP rooms until Janet would give Hammond the others the results.

Jacob was worried for his daughter what if the twins weren't human? He knew she already loved the twins. What would she choose to do if they weren't human? If they were Paul's? His Sam was going to have some difficult decisions to make.

"How long are you going to be gone on your trip for?" Danny looked up sadly at Jacob.

"I don't know buddy until we get what we need to do done." Jacob explained.

"Will you be back for my birthday? " Danny looked hopeful.

"My trips can last awhile I can't promise anything" Jacob was starting to feel guilty now.

"You'll come back right you won't go to the stars and not come back right? " Danny frowned.

Jacob sighed that was something he couldn't promise the kid either. The poor kid was worried that he would lose someone else. "I will be back. " he promised.

Teal'c, Daniel and Jack came into the room Danny ran to Jack and Malea ran to Teal'c. Since their fun weekend Malea had taking a liking to the big Jaffa. Teal'c took the little girl in his arms making her look smaller in size.

"All right kiddos this is Major Hunter he is going to watch you so we can go to our meeting, be good. " Jack ruffled Danny's hair.

"Are you going on a trip too Jack ? Can I come? " Pleading brown eyes met his.

"Me too! " Malea chimed in.

"Sorry guys have to be eighteen to come on these kinds of trips and fully potty trained no night diapers." Jack grinned.

"Danny, did you tell Jack that you were invited to an 'all girls party, except for Danny because he's cool party'? At least that is was Sam said the invitation had on it. " Jacob grinned.

"He did not sounds like someone one has a crush on our little Danny. What is this lucky girl's name?" Jack winked.

"Jenna and Jillian" Danny shrugged.

"You've got to teach me how to be so charming. " Daniel chuckled.

"Twins? I stand corrected you are a lucky guy. You wouldn't want to miss that party believe me buddy." Jack tickled him.

"We must be heading for the meeting with Doctor Frasier now. " Teal'c put Malea down.

"I want to hear all about this party when we get back. " Jack smiled.

"Me too. " Jacob nodded.

"OK! " Danny agreed happily.

**000**

Sam was already in the briefing room when they arrived. Jacob noticed that Sam already had a glow to her that most women get further in their pregnancy. Sam's mother was the same it was how he knew she was pregnant with Sam before she even told him. He also noticed she almost looked relieved that was a good sign.

"Gentlemen if you would take your seats we will get started. " Hammond ordered.

Hammond nodded to Janet to begin.

"The test showed that Sam is the babies mother and that the father is human..." a collective sigh was heard in the room. "Everything thing looks normal Sam and the babies are fine. " Janet smiled brightly.

"So do we have to worry about the Amniotas?" Hammond frowned.

"We don't know who else the Amniotas did their testing on. According to your lab the Plants computers were wiped clean. So you shouldn't let your guard down. " Jacob warned.

"We'll keep a look out for now it is back to our regular schedule of kicking Goa'uld ass" Jack clapped his hands together.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry this took so long I have been sick. Thanks for all the reviews I hope this answers some questions you guys have been asking me! Bonus points to whoever can guess what episode aired on "Danny's " Birthday!**

**Thanks to my amazing Beta Donna! **

Chapter 8

**Two months later**

Sam shifted on her stool again finally deciding she was not going to be comfortable sitting she stood up. She gentle put her hand on her extended stomach the twins were really moving today. It might have been because she was going to have an ultrasound done to find out the sexes of the babies. She was pretty excited about finding out. She gave her back a little stretch before heading down to the the infirmary. She was only allowed to work in the labs and some of that was limited. She was excited that the guys seemed to have found an Android; she couldn't wait to check it out.

"Hey Janet! " Sam greeted as she walked into the infirmary.

"Ready for your ultrasound? " Janet smiled as she led Sam over to a corner where she already had the machine all set up.

Janet closed the curtain so that Sam could change. Sam called out when she was ready and Janet entered the curtain.

"They have really been moving around hope they will let you see well" Sam rubbed her belly.

"I'm sure I'll be able to see something now lay back " Janet gentle pushed on her shoulder to lay her back. Janet put the jelly on her belly and turned on the machine. She began to move the wand around Sam's belly. Soon a heartbeat was heard.

"Well hello there you sure are feeling showy today. " Janet chuckled as she turned the screen better so Sam could see the baby with its legs wide open.

"Sam say hello to your little boy" Janet grinned.

"Hi buddy! You've gotten big! " Sam grinned her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I told you they would get bigger." Janet gently prodded the second baby to get it to turn around.

"This is your baby girl. Congratulations. " Janet grinned.

"Hi sweetheart ! I'll have two little boys and two little girls so perfect. " Sam grinned as the tear rolled down her cheeks.

Janet helped Sam wipe off her belly, sit up, and embraced Sam tightly and let Sam cry into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm so emotional " Sam pulled away sniffing.

"Hormones are normal and this is a happy reason to cry," Janet's voice cracked a little.

"I better get dress and go see this Android the guys brought back before another scientists claims it" Sam grinned.

**000**

Sam quickly fell asleep, with the kids in her, bed the minute she got home after dealing with the replicators. The only reason she heard the soft knocking on the front door was because she had to get up to go to the bathroom.

There he was standing at her front door slightly drunk looking very vulnerable.

"Sir? " Sam looked confused.

"Can I come in Carter?" He leaned on the door frame.

"Of course " Sam opened the door wider.

"The kids asleep?" He flopped on the couch.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You know I can handle Daniel being mad at me, he'll get over that but you know what I can't handle the thought of those replicators hurting you. " his brown eyes bored into hers.

"I'm fine Sir, I didn't get hurt you were more in the front line than me. " she soothed.

"But if something had happened to my babies I don't know what I would have done " He mumbled.

"Jack..." Suddenly he was kissing her. How many times had she dreamed this? It didn't take long before she was kissing him back just as passionately. She was blaming the hormones but she really wanted this. His hands wandered her body and she played in his hair. Without unlocking their lips he picked her up and headed for her room.

"Kids are in my room go to the guest room. " Sam panted.

Jack grunted and headed for the guest room. He laid her on the bed but not before removing her oversized t-shirt. He began to kiss down her body making sure to stop at her breast first. She moaned and began struggling to get his shirt off. Her mind was screaming at her to stop that they both might regret this later but her body really didn't want him to stop. He continued to kiss down her body when he got to her belly he stopped. The babies were awake again, probably from her increased heart rate, and moving around.

"My God Sam how do you sleep with them playing a hockey match in there?" Jack put both hands on her belly. This was not turning out how she wanted it.

"They usual sleep through the night. " She blushed a little.

"Oh" Jack smirked.

"What's the score in there? Whose winning?" Jack's lips brushed her belly as he talked the babies.

Tears came to her eyes how she wanted him to spend every night in her bed talking to their babies, she was almost positive they were his, but he couldn't because he was her Co and she was his C2. It just couldn't happen. Hormones or not she had to stop this.

"Jack we ..." she stopped were those tears in his eyes or were they her own.

"Can you tell me are they mine, Carter ?" He was gently rubbing a spot that had been kicked.

"I think so. I didn't have Janet run DNA scan it..."

"Could ruin our careers, well yours I could just retire again. " He finished for her.

"Jack" Sam whispered.

"It's OK Carter I would never ruin your career just promise that you will be more careful try to run away from danger instead of towards it. At least while you're carrying the hockey team. " He kept his hands on her belly even though the babies were slowing down his deep brown eyes pleading with her.

"I don't know if I can promise that my team likes to run towards danger especially my Colonel" Sam ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mommy?" Danny scared voice came from behind the closed door.

Jack quickly grabbed Sam's shirt off the floor and handed to her and then buttoning up his pants she had undone he went to the door. Jack opened the door to see Danny with red puffy eyes and Malea standing behind him with her thumb in her mouth and eyes half lidded.

"Danny what's wrong? " Sam frowned.

"I had a bad dream and you weren't there!" Danny sniffled climbing on the bed.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't hear you cry out" Sam stroked his face.

"Was all alone and I couldn't find you. I don't like being alone! " Danny cried.

"I'm right here baby Jack and I were just talking. I'm really sorry I didn't hear you" Sam frowned at how flushed Danny's cheeks were. She put her hand back on his face he felt really warm.

"Jack does he feel warm to you?" Sam looked at Jack worried.

Jack walked over to the bed and laid Malea down. He had picked her up at the doorway and she quickly fell back asleep in his arms. He reached over and felt Danny's head and frowned.

"Where is the thermometer?"

"In my bathroom in the cabinet over the sink" Sam made a move to get off the bed.

"I'll get it" Jack hurried out of the room.

"Sam my tummy is really hurting I think the green thing in my dream hurt it! " Danny whined.

Sam froze. No it to be a couldn't be the same thing she dreamed.

"Danny what did the green thing do to your tummy? " She tried not to let her voice shake. Had something tried to hurt her kids while she and Jack were making out or was it really a dream?

"There were two green things one was mean and had daddy by the throat the other green thing didn't want the mean one see me so it pushed me back in my room but it hurt my tummy "Danny cried.

"Show me where your tummy hurts? " Sam gave Danny her hand to put where it hurt. He put her hand on the lower part of his tummy she gentle pressed down on it to feel .

"OWIE !" Danny screamed and began to cry.

"What happened? "Jack hurried back in to the room carrying the thermometer.

"I press on the right side of his stomach and he screamed I think we need to get him to the hospital. " Sam tried to console the hurting child.

"Danny I'm going to put this in your ear and it is going to tell me if you have a fever OK? Jack asked.

Danny nodded and Jack stuck the thermometer in his ear. It soon beeped and Jack took it out to read it.

"Hundred and one that is the magic number to go to the hospital better to be safe than sorry. " Jack scooped Danny into his arms.

"I agree but you need to put on your shirt and I need to get dressed real quick and then we can go. " Sam scooter off the bed and stood up.

"Yeah I'll meet you at the car I'll get them buckled in and everything. " Jack nodded.

"Thank you! " she patted his arm and hurried to her room.

Sam quickly pulled on some maturity sweat pants and another t-shirt. Then she ran her hands through her hair and hurried to the car.

"Jack I don't want my belt on it'll hurt my tummy. " Danny whined pushing Jack's hands away.

" I know buddy but you have to wear it we are going to take you somewhere that is going to help your tummy but you have to wear your belt" Jack soothed.

"No! " Danny sobbed

"Danny please what if Jack loosens the belt just this once so that it is not touching your tummy." Sam bargained.

"I guess ." Danny sniffles.

Jack then buckled the chest straps on Danny and then loosened the buckle so that it wasn't touching him.

"I'll drive" Jack shut the back car door.

It felt like forever driving to the hospital with Danny crying. Jack pulled up to the ER's entrance.

"I'll carry him in and be getting things settled while you park the car and get Mea out" Jack quickly got out of the car before Sam could argue.

"Alright buddy we're going to make your tummy feel better " Jack unbuckled him and took him out of the car . Then headed for the entrance door. Jack hurried to the desk where a very tired and very uninterested woman sat.

"I think he is having a appendicitis he is having pains on his right side and he is running a fever " Jack explained as he rubbed the shaking Danny's back.

"Fill out this form" she handed him a clipboard.

"Can't I fill it out after the doc looks at him? He is in alot of pain." Jack frowned.

"No the form needs to be filled out before he can be seen" she stated blandly.

Jack huffed and shifted Danny to his other arm and began filling out the form at the desk. Suddenly Danny sat straight up in Jack's arms.

"Jack I ..." Danny doubled over and vomited.

"I'm sorry Jack! " Danny cried.

"Not your fault buddy."Jack soothed rubbing his back again."I seem to need another form" Jack handed the splattered clipboard to the shocked woman.

The woman frowned taking the clipboard by the edge and throwing it in the trash. The woman turned to her computer.

"What's his name? "

"Daniel Phum. That i " Jack spelled.

"His Birthday? "

"September 12, 1997 "

"Social security number? "

"Mine? "

"His"

"Umm "

"You don't know his social?"

"No his Sam will be here in a minute. " Jack turned towards the door.

Soon Sam came in carrying the now awake Malea.

"Do you have his Social security number? Jack asked quickly when Sam walked up. She was glad she remembered her wallet she reached into her pocket and pulled it out she took out Danny's Social security card and her insurance card and handed them to the lady.

The woman put the information in the computer and soon put a paper bracelet on Danny's arm. That got things moving since it wasn't real busy they got called back and put in a little curtain area to wait for the doctor. The nurse came in and gave Sam a grown to put Danny in, which he vomited all over.

"Sam my tummy still hurts! " Danny whined as Sam changed him into a clean grown.

"I know baby the doctor is going to come and make it feel better " Sam soothed stroking his hair.

"I want Janet! " Danny pouted.

"I thought this would be faster but I guess not where is the doctor? " Sam was getting frustrated her baby was hurting!

A tall, thin man with black hair and blue eyes walked into the room.

"Hello Daniel I'm Doctor Heyerdahl. Your chart says you are having some stomach pains. Lets see what I can do to make those go away lay down for me. " he smiled kindly.

" My name is Danny" Danny corrected.

"What did you have for dinner, Danny? " Heyerdahl began pressing on Danny's stomach.

"We had cheese pizza with Cassie cause Sam had to work late. " Danny looked up at the tall man.

"Does cheese or milk usual make your stomach hurt? He began pressing on the lower part of Danny's stomach.

"NO! OWIE! DON'T DO THAT " Danny slapped his hand away as he pressed on his right side.

"OK Danny I want to run a couple more test but it look like you have what is called a appendicitis. What that means is you are going to go to sleep for a while and then when you wake up you are going to have small cut on your belly but you are going to feel so much better " Heyerdahl tried to explain.

"No I don't want to go to sleep the green thing will come back! "

"Danny this is going to make you feel so much better you will never see that green thing again after this is over. " Sam promised.

"But she wants you Sam" Danny looked confused like she should know that.

Sam's blood ran cold! What did Danny know.

"I want Janet! " Danny demanded again.

"I will call her and her and Cassie will be here when you wake up. " Sam assured.

"Danny can I show you a magic trick? " Heyerdahl distracted the child by pulling things from his coat while a nurse came up to draw some blood Danny didn't even notice what she was doing until she pulled the needle out.

"Ouch! " Danny jerked his arm.

"All done you did so well" the nursed smiled.

After a few more distractions they managed to get an IV into Danny's arm with some pain relievers.

"That should help his pain until we are sure what the problem is it might make him sleepy. " Dr. Heyerdahl smiled.

"Thank you. " Sam smiled a tired smile.

"How far along are you?" He gestured towards her belly.

"Twenty weeks with twins. " Sam rubbed her rather large bump.

"Congratulations! I'll be back with those results soon. " Heyerdahl promised and then he left the room.

"You feeling better sweetie? " Sam stroked Danny's sweaty hair.

Danny nodded his eyes slowly dropping. Jack walked back into the room with, the now sleeping, Malea he had taken her for a walk because she was getting fussy and wiggly.

"So what is the diagnosis?" Jack shifted Malea.

"He thinks it's a appendicitis but he is running a few more test to be sure" Sam reached for Malea.

"I could have told'em that at least he looks like he is feeling a little better. " Jack carefully handed Malea to Sam.

"Yeah they gave him something for the pain." Sam hugged Malea tight.

"Try to close your eyes for a while I'll let you know when the Doc comes back in" Jack assured and reached for Malea again.

"I'm fine." Sam held on to Malea.

Jack couldn't help but grin when a few minutes later her head started to drop. She never let go of her hold on Malea.

_Everything was blurry again but this time she could see Paul and the light green thing standing over her. There was a flash of light out of the corner of her eye like someone being beamed away._

_"There is no child within her why did you say there was" It hissed holding a scaled hand over her belly._

_"She is going to see a friend tomorrow night. She talks alot about him. If they don't make a child I will add my own sperms before you come back. " Paul explained._

_"Why is this one different from the others? " it turned its head to one side._

_"My own children's mother walked out on them and Sam came in here willing to love them I have never seen them happier. Sometimes she goes away for awhile but she always comes back. I want her to have a chance at her own family. Please don't say anything I promise she will be pregnant when you come back. " Paul begged. _

_"Sam? "_

"Sam? " Jack gently shook Sam's arm.

Sam quickly opened her eyes.

"What happened? " Sam she looked down to see Malea out of her lap and she was sweating.

"You were having quite a dream. Want to talk about it? " Jack stared at her intently.

"No. Any news on Danny? " Sam sat up straighter.

"It is his appendix they're getting ready to take him up to surgery. I'm going to call the General and let him know I'll be in later. "


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So sorry this took so long! Real life got in the way and I got stuck on this chapter! I think I have things figured out and hopefully I will I get chapter 10 out faster!**

**Thanks to my awesome beta Donna!**

**Chapter 9**

Jack left once Danny was settled in a room after the surgery; he took Malea to drop off at Janet's for Cassie to watch for a while.

Sam dozed while Danny slept. It was almost noon when Sam jumped because someone knocked on the door.

Daniel popped his head in the room with a smile, "Hey you up for visitors? "

"Hi Daniel!" Danny's voice floated from the bed.

"I guess we are! " Sam motioned for him to come in.

Daniel walked in carry an arm load of stuff, "I brought you some stuff to do Danny I had my appendix taken out last year I know what it is like to be cooped up" Daniel explained sitting the bags down.

"That's nice! What do you say Danny? " Sam looked at the bright child.

"What did you bring? " Danny tried to sit up straighter.

"Daniel Michael Phum! He didn't have to bring you anything." Sam scolded.

"I mean thank you! What did you bring?" Danny corrected.

"You can never go wrong with a pack of cards. You can play Go fish, old maid, black jack the games are endless" Daniel sat the deck of cards on the table.

"Black Jack? Really Daniel he is four. " Sam shook her head.

"He can count to twenty-one. " Daniel shrugged.

"I can count to a hundred! " Danny beamed.

"Perfect " Daniel smiled.

"OK so when you get board with the cards. I brought some books for you to read: There is some dinosaur ones, trains, boats, and zoo animals. Then I also got a drawing pad, crayons, markers, and coloring books ," Daniel continued to dig through the bags he brought, " I got a couple of puzzles but you may want to wait and do those at home so you won't lose the pieces" Daniel finished.

"Can I draw? " Danny smiled.

"Sure! " Daniel smiled pulling out the drawing pad and big box of crayons.

It wasn't long before Danny fell asleep again.

"The medicine is keeping him sleepy for today but thanks for the stuff he will use it later. " Sam stretched.

"Why don't you go home get some rest and shower? I'll stay with him for a few hours; I'm sure he won't even notice you're gone." Daniel suggested.

"Thank you but I'm fine. I got some rest after he got out of recovery. " Sam shook her head.

"Don't you want to sleep in a real bed instead of a chair just for a couple of hours? I promise I'll stay with him" Daniel assured.

"Did Janet or the Colonel send you up here?" Sam glared darkly.

"Neither! I'm worried about you Sam and I wanted to check on Danny" he looked hurt.

"Daniel I appreciate the concern. I really do, but I'm going to tell you what I told Janet and Colonel O'Neill. I'm pregnant not an invalid I can take care of my kids. Its time to stop treating me with kid gloves. I love that you guys have accepted these kids so easily into your lives and I appreciate all the help you have given me especially in the beginning but now I'm feeling like you guys think I can't do anything with my other two children. I promise I will call if I feel like I need a break." She sighed heavily the angry slowly seeping out.

"Sam I'm sorry that you feel like that! I promise that I just came to check on Danny. I have no doubt in my mind that you can take care of Danny and Mea. You have been doing a great job but you can't be comfortable sitting up in that chair . " Daniel argued.

To be honest Sam's back was killing her but she really didn't want to leave Danny. What if he woke up and she wasn't there for him again?

"I'm fine really Daniel!" She tried to smile convincingly.

Daniel stayed for a while longer when the rest of the team including Janet and Cassie joined them.

Teal'c came in carrying Malea who was cuddling a stuffed bear that Sam didn't recognized.

"Mommy! Danny!" Malea exclaimed.

"Hey baby! Have you've been a good girl? " Sam reached for Malea.

"Tell mommy what you did today? " Janet smiled brightly.

Malea smiled broadly.

"What did you do? " Sam was puzzled.

"I went potty! " Malea threw her arms in the air!

"Yay! I'm so proud of you. Maybe you'll be potty trained before the babies get here! " Sam squeezed her.

"That is what I was thinking." Janet said.

"Yeah two kids in diapers instead of three would be fantastic! " Sam squeezed Malea again.

Sam had been trying to potty train Male for months. Sometimes Malea did really well and then there were times she wouldn't go at all. So everytime she went to the potty Sam told everyone to make a big deal out of it so maybe she would see going potty was a good thing and go all the time!

"Look what T gots me" Malea held out the stuffed bear.

"I see it is very pretty. Did you say thank you? " Sam asked.

"Tanks you! " Malea hugged the bear. The bear was white it was wearing a pale green dress with a pale pink ribbon tied around its waist.

"You are very welcome MaleaPhum. " Teal'c bowed.

"You know you don't have to buy her something every time she is with you?" Sam shook her head.

"She became very attached to the toy while we were searching for something for DanielPhum in the hospital gift shop. " Teal'c explained.

Sam smiled the little almost three year old had the three men complete wrap around her finger. They couldn't seem to be able to tell her no; Sam figured it was either Malea's smile and big brown eyes or the fact that she likes to cuddle that got her her way.

"Hey buddy how are you feeling?" Jack noticed Danny waking up again.

"Hey Jack! The doctor made me get up and walk it hurt. " Danny pouted.

"Does it still hurt baby? I can get you something to make it stop hurting." Sam stroked Danny's hair.

"No I just didn't like walking. "

"The Doc is just trying to get you moving so you can go home," Jack explained.

"Can we go home Sam? " Danny looked excited.

"Not today maybe tomorrow we have to see what the Doctor says" Sam soothed.

"But I want to go home they won't let me have good food" Danny whined.

"That is because the medicine the doctor gave you can sometimes hurt your tummy, so, they give you bland things to eat at first. But, since you handle that fine I'm sure you will get something good for dinner." Janet explained.

"I wanted you to fix my tummy Janet" Danny whined again.

"I know baby and Sam called me but I had an emergency at work and couldn't come. Dr. Heyerdahl is a really good doctor and I'm sure he did a great job.

"That walk made you grumpy. " Sam looked at the unhappy boy.

"I'm hungry" Danny poked his bottom lip out.

"That's a good sign. " Janet smiled.

"I'll go ask the nurse if it is OK for him to have a snack. " Cassie walked to the door.

"Thanks Cass," Sam smiled.

"DanielPhum young Malea and I have brought you something to help ease your boredom," Teal'c sat a bag besides Danny.

Danny opened the bag and smiled.

"Look Sam we saw this in the bookstore! The Dinosaur's eyes move!" Danny pulled out the book excitedly. Danny reached in the bag again and pulled out two toy dinosaurs; "These are cool I can squish these! Can't do that with my hard ones at home. Thank you T and Mea! " Danny was beaming now his bad mood forgotten.

Teal'c bowed with a small smile.

Sam gently patted Teal'c's arm in thanks; there was a knock at the door and in walked Dr. Heyerdahl followed by Cassie.

"How are you feeling Danny? I heard you were looking for a snack that is a good sign" he smiled walking up to the bed. "Oh hello Janet it is nice to see you" he spotted Janet in the corner .

"It's good to see you too Chris. " Janet greeted.

"I don't want to go for another walk. I want to play with my dinosaurs " Danny held his dinosaurs to his chest.

"No more walks today. I was just checking on you before I went home and I brought you a snack. " Dr. Heyerdahl smiled as he sat a pack of cheese crackers on Danny's table.

"I like those thank you! Can I go home? " Danny opened his crackers.

"I would like to keep you one day..."

"Is something wrong?" Sam interrupted. She was really hoping to go home tomorrow too.

"No, he is just so young I would like to keep an eye on him one more day and do another round of strong antibiotics. We were lucky that his appendix hadn't brust. " Dr. Heyerdahl explained.

Sam was worried the doctor was right he was very young to get an appendicitis what if the Amniotas had done something to Danny or was it just a fluke that he got an appendicitis? She was going to keep a close eye on her children.

"I want to go home!" Danny exclaimed sniffling back tears.

"I know you do. Lets see how you are doing tomorrow. I'll come check on you in the morning if you need anything the nurse can help you. They think you are just the cutest thing. " Dr. Heyerdahl shook his head with a smile.

"He has dimples doc the ladies love dimples" Jack grinned.

"Can I still have my Birthday party? " Danny looked up sadly.

"You'll be feeling much better in two weeks, Danny. So yes you can still have your Birthday party. " Janet answered.

"What kind of a Birthday party are you going to have?" Dr. Heyerdahl was curious.

"Me and Mea are going to have our party at the Zoo!"

**Two weeks later**

Sam sighed as she comforted the crying Malea.

"I didn't mean to Mea I'm sorry!" Danny patted Malea's back.

Sam thought it was going to be a quick trip to the store for some last minute party stuff. Since it had been raining the last two days Sam wanted be prepared to do something with the twelve children ranging from the ages three to six years inside her house. Sam decided that if it rained they would make an inside Zoo which was why they were at the store. She felt like everything was against them right now: First they almost got hit by two cars backing in the parking lot and then when they made it in the store she put Danny and Malea in the basket, Danny somehow smashed Malea's fingers which was why Sam was holding the screaming girl. Sam was ready to just go home and hope it didn't rain tomorrow for the party.

"Mea it was an accident Danny said he was sorry;You can't pick out party stuff if you are crying now please calm down, " Sam smoothed the hair from Malea's face.

Malea began to slowly calm down; Malea looked a little surprised as she looked down at her leg that was on Sam's belly.

"Did you feel your baby sister kick? She was asking what was all that noise out here. " Sam chuckled as she she put Malea in the front part of the basket this time.

"How do you know that was our sister?" Danny looked curious .

"Well I don't know really but that is where she was when Janet did the ultrasound " Sam shrugged.

Danny reached his arm around Malea . "You're not supposed to kick baby " Danny wagged his finger at Sam's belly; Malea nodded and Sam giggled.

"You're right you're not supposed to to kick but that is the only way the baby can communicate. I think she just wanted to know if Mea was OK. " Sam chuckled.

Sam walked to the aisle where the party supplies were, they were able to find some zoo animal plates that Sam planned turning into masks. Other than that they were having a hard time finding zoo stuff. Sam caught a flash of someone turning off the aisle quickly but not fast enough!

"Hi Jack!" Danny exclaimed standing up in the basket.

Jack froze not expecting to see Sam and the kids especially since his basket was full of their presents.

"Hey Danny, Mea, Carter! Surprised to see you here! I thought you would be getting for the big day tomorrow." Jack parked his cart out of sight and hoped it wouldn't get taken before walking towards them.

"We're going to have an inside zoo if it rains tomorrow! " Danny explained reaching to give Jack a hug. Jack smiled and picked the little boy up, considering what the little boy had been through Jack was surprised at how caring and thoughtful the child was. He always made sure Malea was taking care of first and for not even five he listened well; He loved sharing things with Sam and his friends, Sam had done a great job with both kids, Sweet shy Malea had come out of her shell alot.

"An inside zoo? Uh that sounds fun. " Jack winked at Sam.

"Yes sir, always be prepared, but we are having some trouble coming up with games at the moment. " Sam sighed.

"Jack guess what? The baby girl kicked Mea and I told her not to kick." Danny explained seriously.

"Baby kicked me" Malea nodded sticking out her leg.

Both adults tried to hold back their laughter.

"You got a fighter in there Carter?" Jack chuckled.

"No sir; I think the baby wanted to know why Mea was crying. " Sam explained.

"Why were you crying Mea? " Jack frowned.

"Danny hurt my fingers. " Malea held up her hand.

"I was an accident! I said sorry!" Danny interjected quickly.

"I believe you. " Jack smiled as he put Danny back in the basket.

Sam rubbed her belly; the babies always seemed to move more when Jack was around. She loved watching him with the kids he was so good with them.

"Well I guess I should let you buy your zoo. " Jack ruffled Danny's hair.

"Guess what Jack? Jacob is coming to our party and he is bringing our cousins but we don't know them. " Danny bounced.

"Really? " Jack's eyebrow did a great Teal'c impression.

"Yeah, dad really wanted all of his grandchildren to meet. So, Mark is not happy that I didn't call him sooner, but, he will be civil with the kids around tomorrow," Sam explained nervously.

"So I finally get to meet the whole Carter gang." Jack mused.

"Yes sir. " Sam smiled.

"Alright so I will see you bright and early tomorrow." Jack smiled then headed towards his basket.

"Yes, sir. "

**Next Day**

Sam and the kids sat on the bench to the entrance of the Cheyenne Mountain Zoo waiting for their party guest to arrive; Since Danny and Malea's birthdays were a week apart Sam decided to just have one party. The zoo was Cassie planning.

Danny had gone to a birthday party a couple months before and did nothing but talk about it for a week straight. Sam thought it was a good idea for a five year old party but she told Cassie that she wasn't sure how the zoo would be with five potty training three year olds. Cassie promised to take them potty and take care of any accidents that may happen.

Sam had worked it out with the Zoo that both of the kids could have a animal party. Malea wanted the monkeys and Danny wanted the giraffe and meercat party. Sam put her foot down when Janet insisted that her the Colonel, Daniel, Teal'c and her father were splitting the cost of the party. Sam told them that if they wanted to help out with the party that would be a great present for the kids but she was paying for the party.

So now the day was here she couldn't believe Hammond had let them all off but she knew he had a soft spot for her kids and he would call if he really needed them.

Sam and Cassie had the whole wonderful day planned out.

Sam just hopped her feet and back would let her enjoy the day.

"Alright Sam you are making some faces over here you OK? " Janet walked up pulling Sam from her thoughts.

"Yeah it's just the zoo doesn't open for another fifteen minutes and both babies are sitting on my bladder right now," Sam shifted again.

"I see someone in the ticket booth I'm going to ask if they can let you in to use the bathroom. " Janet patted Sam on the shoulder and then headed for the ticket booth.

Cassie came up pulling two wagons followed by Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c who were each pulling a wagon.

"Cool wagons what are they for?" Daniel jumped off the bench followed by Malea.

"Well instead of renting strollers I thought you guys could sit in these if you got tired or just wanted to ride. " Cassie explained.

Malea climbed into the wagon Teal'c was pulling ,sat down, and looked up grinning at him.

"Are you already tired MaleaPhum?" Teal'c was amused.

"No! " She stood up quickly making the wagon shake.

Teal'c quickly grabbed her from the wagon startling her; "It is not wise to stand up in something with wheels you could get hurt MaleaPhum " he scolded lightly.

"OK" Malea nodded.

"Sam they said you can come use the employees restroom" Janet walked up to them.

"Thank you. I'll be back in a minute" Sam looked at Danny and Malea.

"When can we go see the animals?" Danny bounced from foot to foot.

"Not much longer your friends should be showing up soon it is almost eight forty-five. " Cassie grinned.

"Go over the schedule one more time Cass." Jack sat down on the bench; He hoped his knees were going to hold out.

"Sure. The kids should get here between eight forty-five and nine. Then we head in to the zoo and see some animals. Then around ten we will go wash hands and have a snack. Then at ten thirty we will head over to the monkey pavilion for Malea's animal encounter. Then around eleven thirty or twelve we will go to lunch and presents. At one-thirty we will go to the giraffes for Danny's animal encounter. Then by three everyone should be picked up and we can go home and nap. Of course there are going to be potty breaks in between." Cassie sat down next to Jack.

"You did a great job planning this Cass. " Jack put his arm around her.

"Mom and Sam helped too. " Cassie shrugged shyly.

"He's right Cass. I'm proud of you" Janet beamed at her daughter.

A blue van pulled up to the curb and Danny began running towards it.

"Silas is here! " Danny squealed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry guys again real life got in the way and then was a camp counselor for kids with Asthma! Here is the next chapter enjoy! **

**Chapter 10**

**A Month and half later**

Daniel was gone! She just watched one of her best friends suffer from radiation poison then turn into a ball of light and disappear. It took everything she had not to slap Colonel O'Neill when he stopped her dad from trying to save Daniel. She was so angry at him for stopping her dad why wouldn't Jack want to save Daniel? What was she going to tell Danny and Malea? They loved Daniel so much. Instead she hurried as fast as she could to the locker room.

"Sam? " her father's voice came from the door way.

When she didn't answer he walked in anyway and saw her crying on the bench.

"I'm so sorry Sam" He pulled her into his arms tightly letting her cry on his shoulder. He gently put his hand on her belly. It wouldn't be long before he would have another granddaughter and grandson but he didn't want this stress to bring them faster.

"Sam please calm down this isn't good for you or Henry and Helen" He rubbed her back.

"That's not their names dad. Well I don't think it is. " Sam sniffed sitting up.

"Danny seems to think that is their names. " Jacob smiled remembering that day at the zoo that Danny proudly put his hand on Sam's belly declaring those would be his siblings names.

"I have no idea where he even got those names from. Those weren't even on the list the kids and I came up with. He said the babies told him. " she shrugged calming some.

"You have different names? " Jacob was glad to be calming her down.

"I wanted to see them first but I was thinking about Elijah Jacob for the boy and Emma Katherine for the girl. " Sam rubbed her belly.

"Those are all nice names maybe you can come up with a compromise between the names. So Jacob huh? " He smirked.

"I like the name. " Sam said softly looking at the floor.

"Thank you" he cupped her cheek.

Suddenly she got a shooting pain in her belly.

"Ow!" Sam doubled over and panted until the pain began to ease.

"What wrong? " Jacob was worried.

"I just got a really bad cramp but it eased off" Sam assured.

"Do you think it was a contraction? " he frowned.

"No it is to early. It could be the braxton hicks contractions I was reading about. " Sam suggested.

"Lets get you to the infirmary so you can lie down. You've been so stressed that you are having braxton hicks you need to lie down relax and drink water. Can you walk? " He took her arm as she stood.

"Yeah I can walk" Sam held on to his arm as she made her way to the infirmary.

They had made it to the elevator when another pain came. Sam stopped and held on to the wall and Jacob until it passed.

"That's right Sam deep breaths." He soothed as he rubbed her back. He looked at his watch it was only seven minutes from her first pain.

"I can't be in labor I'm only twenty-eight weeks it's too early!" Sam was a little panicked.

"Sam I'm sure you just need to get plenty of rest and water. Everything is going to be OK you'll see" Jacob reassured.

"I'm sure you're right I've just never felt like this before I'm scared for them. " Sam stroked her belly.

They walked into the infirmary when another pain hit.

"Doctor Frasier! " Jacob called out as he help Sam onto the closets bed.

"What going on? " Janet hurried over.

"I'm pretty sure I'm having contractions but it's to early. You can stop them right?" Sam frowned.

"We'll get this straightened out. Everything will be fine." Janet squeezed Sam's hand and then turned to the nurses and began ordering an IV and for them to bring fetal monitors. Janet put the monitors on Sam's belly there was a sigh of relief when two strong heart beats were heard.

Sam wiped her eyes she was so glad her babies were OK.

**000**

She gripped her father's hand as another pain came. Sam had already been on the IV for a couple of hours plus she was drinking water and the pains seem to be getting stronger. Janet had checked her several times and she wasn't dilating. Sam was handling each contraction very well but Janet could see that exhaustion was setting in whatever was happening didn't seem to be stopping natural.

"Sam I'm going to give you some medicine to stop the contractions this has gone on long enough you're exhausted and it doesn't seem to be stopping naturally. " Janet wiped Sam's face with a cool rag.

"No this is suppose to happen, I feel it, let it go on a little longer it will stop I feel it" Sam said determinedly through tried eyes.

"Sammy you're not in labor and you're body is working so hard for nothing right now. This needs to stop you're exhausted " Jacob argued.

Sam couldn't explain what she was feeling but her gut told her that if it was stopped before it was time that something bad was going to happen.

"Please just a little lon..." she let out a moan the pain catching her of guard.

"I think that is enough Major." Jack finally spoke. Teal'c and him had come to check on her. He didn't like seeing her in pain if she didn't have to be.

"I can't explain it, sir, but it has to be this way. What if the Amniotas did something to me maybe this is the way it is supposed to be. Look the pains are slowing down just give it a little longer " Sam begged.

"All right Sam but not for much longer," Janet had a needle full of medicine ready.

"Rest now Sam. " Jacob soothed hopping the pain an panic would leave his daughter's face soon.

Sam laid still her blinks getting longer and slower.

"NO! " Sam screamed sitting straight up.

Before anyone could react Sam began to have a seizure.

**000**

General Hammond looked at the sullen faces of SG-1 and Janet Frasier and knew the news couldn't be good.

"OK start from the beginning what happened with Major Carter? " Hammond folded his hands on the table. He listen to Dr. Frasier explain what had happened with Major Carter. He hid his surprise when he heard Sam was in a coma. She had already been through so much.

"So what has caused the Major to go into a coma?" He frowned.

"Medically nothing that I can tell. Like Sam pointed out just because the babies are human doesn't mean the Amniotas didn't do something to her to make this happen. She kept insisting that this was suppose to happen." Janet explained frustration in her voice.

"How did she know this? " Hammond frowned.

"She went into seizures and slipped into a coma before she could explain" Janet frowned.

Hammond looked at the pained filled exhausted faces and knew they were not going to like what he was going to say but he was going to make it an order anyway.

"This has been a very hard couple days for you I'm ordering you all to go home and rest for a week"

"But sir!"

"No!"

"General Hammond."

All three of them started just as he knew they would.

"You are all so tired you are having trouble following orders should I make it two weeks? Now dismissed." He frowned deeply. He hated doing this but they just lost a valuable teammate and maybe another they needed to grieve and get their heads straight.

"Sir, can I please come back in twenty-four hours to run more test on Major Carter. I won't do anything else just run test and then I will leave. " Janet compromised pleadingly.

"Only the test. " Hammond commanded.

"Yes, sir"

"General what about the kids? I'm know if we can get Jacob to leave her side he will take them but what will happen to the kids if something permanent happens to Carter? " Jack gulped hard. Jack's voice was the softest Hammond had ever heard it.

"We will deal with that when the time comes." Hammond' s voice softens.

Jack nods and walks out of the briefing room followed by Teal'c.

**A week later**

Danny was tired of being told that he couldn't see his Sam. Jack only came by once to see him and Mea but his eyes looked so sad after he and grandpa Jacob told him that Daniel had gone away but wouldn't tell him where and Sam went to sleep for a little while but wouldn't tell him when she would wake up.

He had heard grandpa Jacob, Sam and other people whispering about something called the Stargate. Maybe it was a gate that went all the way up to the stars. He could climb really well maybe he could climb the gate and find his daddy or Daniel and they would know how to wake his Sam up. Today he was going to put his plan in to action.

Jacob sighed as he walked down the halls of the SGC with Danny beside him. The boy had gotten in trouble at school again and this time Jacob had to go get him. Since Sam went into a coma Danny had stopped listening to adults and even started picking fights with kids. This just wasn't like Danny! He had been through more than any five year old should have to deal with and Jacob was trying to cut him some slack but that wasn't working. Jacob put Danny in a VIP room with somethings he had brought from home and asked a guard to keep an eye on him. Things had been tense around the base since Daniel ascended and Sam went into a coma he needed to go to the control room to see if he could help with anything.

While Jacob was gone Danny drew his plan out on paper then folded it up and stuck it in his pocket. He was glad Malea wasn't there she would have made things difficult for him. He opened the door to see a man standing there.

"I need to go potty! " Danny did a little dance.

"OK come with me. "

Danny followed the man to the door of the door of the locker room. Danny held up his hand for the man to stop. " I can go by myself I'm a big boy! " Danny demanded.

"OK but don't take too long. " the man grunted.

He went into the locker room and scouted out what he needed and then went into the stall and locked it because the guy had the door opened listening. When the man closed the door Danny crawled out from under the stall and headed for the second door way. Danny headed down the long halls making sure that he stayed out of sight. He took the elevator when no one was around. He wasn't sure where this Stargate was but this was a big place and he was getting lost.

"Hello?" a curious voice came from behind Danny.

Danny swallowed hard as turned around he had never seen this man before but he recognized the door behind him.

"What are you doing in Daniel's office? There is stuff in there that can break you're not supposed to go in there with out Daniel." Danny glared as he crossed his arms over chest.

"My name is Jonas Quinn. Are you lost? " Jonas asked knowing the little boy must have slipped away because he wasn't even allowed to roam the halls alone.

"No I'm not lost I'm looking for something. " Danny corrected as he walked into Daniel's office.

"What are you looking for?" Jonas smirked as he followed Danny.

"That's classified." He mumbled as he noticed something on Daniel's work table.

"Classified uh? Sounds important. " Jonas walked over to see what Danny found.

"Oh it is and that is what Jack tells me when he doesn't what me to know things. " Danny picked up the picture laying on the table.

"What kind of animal is that? " Jonas looked over Danny's shoulder.

The picture showed a laughing Daniel holding a giggling Malea as they looked at a very surprised Sam who standing with a shocked Danny because a giraffe had decided to lick his face instead of taking the food out of his hand. The funny thing was it happened to Malea right after the picture was taken. She didn't find it funny either.

"It's a giraffe. This is at my and my sister's birthday party, at the zoo, we got to feed them. Aunt Amy took these pictures. She's uncle Marks wife and she takes pictures for her job. " Danny explained.

Jonas picked up a picture of Major Carter sitting on a bench. Danny's sister was sitting on Major Carter's leg. Her small arms wrapped around Sam's extended stomach and her head laying on Sam's chest Sam's arm was holding the girl firmly in place. Danny was snuggled in to Sam's side Sam's arm draped over him. The look of love on Major Carter's made Jonas miss the family he once had for a moment.

"Major Carter is your mother? " Jonas looked through other photos with Sam smiling with the children or holding their hands.

"No that's my Sam. I don't have a mother" Danny shook his head.

Jonas looked down at another picture again no one was looking at the camera they were standing in front of a large window that seem to be alot of water and fish. Colonel O'Neill was turned to the side holding a little girl with many bows in her hair both of them making fish faces at each other. Teal'c was sitting on a step in front of the window holding a red headed little boy who looked drowsy. On the other side of O'Neill Major Carter was sitting on the step with Danny and his sister all three of them looking at something Danny was pointing at. Just past them was Jacob Carter with two blonde children who were looking at the bottom of the window. Only half of Dr. Jackson was in the photo with them.

"Oh I remember this! This where we went into the aquarium part of the Zoo. This was where the have shows and feed the fish but they weren't doing that so we could sit on the stage. Teal'c is holding my best friend Silas he was sleepy there. Silas thinks Teal'c is the Hulk because he is so big. Jack is holding Kendall she is Mea's friend. They pretended to be fish through the whole aquarium. Oh! I was pointing at one of the biggest turtles I have ever seen. Those are my cousins Conner and Hannah with my Grandpa Jacob. They are six and four. Daniel is reading the sign with the different types of fish." Danny smiled brightly remembering the fun the had.

They looked at more photos and Danny happily told the story to go with them.

"You are in so much trouble Daniel Phum! " Jacob stomped into the office.

"NO! I HAVE TO FIND IT! " Danny screamed and ran out of the office before Jacob realized what had happened.

Danny didn't get far when Teal'c scooped him up.

"No I have to find it...I have to find Daddy and Daniel ... Have to wake up my Sam...I have to! " Danny sobbed and beat his fist against Teal'c chest.

Jack heard Danny's screaming all the at the elevators he ran towards it. He grabbed Danny from Teal'c arms and put him on the floor firmly holding Danny's arms until he stopped swinging.

"Danny what happened? Talk to me" Jack knelt down in front of the crying child.

"I wanted to find it! " Danny sniffed.

"Find what? " Jack didn't understand.

"The Stargate! I wanted to climb it so I could find Daniel or my daddy to see if they could wake my Sam up. " he started sobbing again.

Jack hugged Danny tightly.

"I know you want Sam to wake up we all do but the Stargate isn't going to help her. You know Janet is doing her best to help Sam and is going to make her better. As for Daniel buddy I wish I knew when or if he is coming back. " Jack rocked Danny back and fourth.

"Can I see Sam? " Danny slumped over Jack's shoulder the fight drained out of him.

"We'll have to ask Janet but you have to promise not to run off like that . This is a big and sometimes dangerous build you can not just wander around in. You had a lot of people worried about you and I think Hammond was getting ready to send out big search parties if we didn't find you soon. " Jack scolded.

Jacob was angry. Not at Danny the child was well over do for a huge tantrum with all he has been through. He was angry though he shared minds with one of the wisest Tor'ka,Selmack, and still had very little information on the Amniotas. What could they have done to his daughter.

**000**

She watched her breathing and checked to make sure the children were alright. She put her hands over her body.

"Don't touch her! " the demanding voice behind her appeared out of no where.

"I must take her the queen is waiting she is very interested in this species. " she hissed.

"What are you? "

"I should ask you the same you are not human I sense that yet you portray their looks. " she cocked her head.

"My name is Daniel. I was human until I made the choice to ascend and now I'm a type of energy. That would be the easiest way to describe it. I won't let you take her. " Daniel threatened.

"I know you can not stop me because the others will not let you. I promised she would not be harmed. She would be killed if the queen found out the children are not halflings so I will take her and protect her until she gives birth. The queen will be pleased that the children have naquadah in their blood so they may be spared. " She hissed.

"Where are you taking her?" Daniel asked quickly.

"To my home. " the with a flash the creature and Sam were gone.

**A/N Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I have to tell I'm not giving up on this story! I'm trying to set up a bracelet business online so updates may be even slower! **


End file.
